


The yellow sunset/黄色落日

by fragrans1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blood, F/M, Fantasy, Furry, NC17, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R18g, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 这一次，你终于触碰到光了……This time, you had touched the light......*Warning: BG(F/M)+furry+R18/R18G+BDSM+Rape，可能存在令人不适的内容，请三思而后食*蓝色幻梦的if线，是当时动笔写下蓝色幻梦前的废设*算是和蓝色幻梦同一基调的故事，但主角性别不同，虽然部分设定相近，但具体剧情走向会有较大不同*PWP:porn without plot*又是被deadline压迫时的产物（其他作品什么的有在写了咕咕咕）*已完结*Warning: The content of this story may make you feel uncomfortable.*This work has already finished.Thanks for reading!*Similar to the my another story: the dreamlike of blue (Like a story of a parallel world.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇中的性癖和剧情爱好都非常小众，请注意文前警告，阅读过程中感觉不能接受请即刻点×

_**第一章 chapter 1** _

 

……现在是几点了呢？你在一阵撕裂身体般的疼痛中醒来，艰难地扭动着僵硬的脖子去看墙角的挂钟，或许是你转头太猛了，只觉一阵头晕眼花，还没看清时针究竟指向了哪个数字，就眼前一黑，脑袋再度砸进了枕头里。

 

你急促地喘了好几口气，才慢慢找回操控身体的感觉，你用几乎没有归属感的手臂撑起上半身，再度抬头才终于看清了时间——已经是用晚餐的钟点了。伴随着你的动作，你感觉到下身有一股热流涌出，与此同时浑身的酸痛和隐秘处撕裂的阵痛让你忍不住低呼一声，你下意识地一掀被子——果然如你所料，原本高耸的腹部已经平坦下去了，一股血腥味钻进你的鼻尖，你嫌恶地看着白色的睡衣上一块暗红色越洇越大。

 

你又瞥了一眼墙角的日历，才发现又撕走了一页，看来你从昨天进产房后已经昏睡了一整日了。

 

虽然已经不是头一回生育了，但作为一个虚弱的女性，你可没法夸下海口说自己生孩子能毫发无伤就跟下蛋的母鸡一样毫无痛苦。每次进产房前你都会在想一个问题——这次不知道能不能活着出来？

 

死在产床上或许对你来说更好一点，要是一尸两命就更好不过了——这样的幻想让你忍不住在生产后的阵痛里感受到一丝愉悦，你忍不住开始揣想孩子的生父们听到胎儿也死掉时绝望和愤怒的神情，这幻想稍微安抚了一点此时此刻弥漫在你心中的痛苦和厌恶。

 

对，你对生育这件事的感受只有痛苦和厌恶——其中倒不是因为生育可能带来的风险，而是使你不得不躺上产床的那些男人们。

 

对，那些可憎的男人们——怀孕并不是你自愿的，而和他们间发生的，会导致怀孕的那种行为——也不是你自愿的。

 

你正想得出神，门吱呀一声开了，几个女仆走了进来，见你醒了便端上药给你，你捏着鼻子喝完了苦药，只觉一阵反胃，对托盘的女仆说：“给我拿杯热牛奶来，还有烧热水，我要洗澡。”

 

“嗯。”女仆虽然应了话，但语气和神情里是显而易见的不屑，恰在此时，门口又走进来两个人，赫然是医生，以及……使你怀孕的那个男人。

 

女仆们见男主人走了进来，连忙低头问好，随后侍立在旁，男人在床边坐下，看到你掀开的被子上有血迹，不由得皱了眉，揽着你的肩头看向医生，你本想挣脱，但是力疲体虚，只能老实伏在对方怀里。医生打量了你的气色，稍作诊断后又给你开了几服药，男人听了之后便指使女仆们跟着医生去安排。

 

男人说完后又看向你，带着怜爱的神情摸摸你的额头，替你理了理鬓边的乱发。你越过他的肩头，清晰地看见领着医生离开的，方才那个神情不屑的女仆临走时瞥了你一眼，眼里是不加掩饰的嫉妒。

 

你看着女仆那鲜艳娇嫩的脸庞上浮现出的怨恨，不由自主地叹了一口气——她们都觉得你是个低贱的婊子，不过是因为淫荡的身体才获得了男主人的宠爱，但她们不知道的是，若能互换身份，你倒是宁愿做一个不被男主人注意到的女仆。

 

……她们一心以爬上男主人的床为荣，可她们真的知道这个男主人的可怖吗？还是说在富贵荣华面前，哪怕是会有被折磨致死的可能，她们也要去赌呢？你出神地想。

 

男主人轻轻地抚摸你的脸，他的掌心冰凉：“怎么了？有哪里不舒服？说起来你给我生了个很健壮的孩子呢，待会咱们去看看他。”

 

你扭开脸，想避开他掌心粗糙的触感，你明显的抗拒却并没有激怒他，或许是传宗接代带给他的喜悦使他“大度”地不计较你的冷漠，他仍是笑吟吟地抱着你，伸出舌头嗅了嗅你的脸颊，道：“你应该累坏了吧，又出了不少血，我让医生给你开最好的补药。”

 

你冷漠地看着那分叉的舌头从你颈边滑过，那覆盖着蛇鳞的手紧搂着你，你在那大半边覆盖着鳞片的脸上的金黄色竖瞳里看到了自己的脸——一张憔悴的女性的脸庞。

 

是的，此时此刻抱着你的家伙，说是男人实在是有些勉强，说是蛇人的话倒是比较准确。这雄性大半个身子遍布鳞片，下身亦是蜿蜒的蛇尾，说话间带着爬行生物特有的嘶嘶声，至于最隐秘处的性器——那是给你造成了难以抚平的创伤的凶器，就跟蛇类一样，是分叉的两支，还带着倒刺。

 

你装聋作哑，但是蛇人不以为意，给你裹了件大衣后把你抱了起来。

 

那孩子安静地睡在摇篮里，除了额头手臂有几块零散的鳞片，和他的父亲并不怎么像——孩子是个全须全尾的人形，器官四肢都和人无异，并没有他父亲那样令人生厌的蛇尾。

 

你盯着孩子尖尖的双耳一阵出神，你想这应该是他为数不多像你的地方，而你又遗传自你的父母——精灵血脉的延续。但如今这来自母亲的血脉也被父系罪恶的鳞片所污染了，孩子的耳垂边缘有些细碎的鳞片，在阳光底下泛着绿玉色的光，竟有点像精灵们喜欢佩戴的耳饰，这被强加的装点让你万分厌恶。

 

孩子似乎是感受到你的目光，睁开了眼睛，茫然地打量站在面前的男女，然后张大嘴哇地一声哭了起来，蛇人从背后搂住你：“不抱抱他吗？我看他好像饿了呢？”

 

你对这被强奸的产物实在是没法生出一丝母亲的温情，冷哼一声正要扭过头去，但你低眉瞥见了他牢牢把住你腰间的手，又改了主意。

 

有一个念头你始终没有放弃。为此你应该伪装……直到他放下戒心。

 

因为留给你的时间不多了，现在你已经生下了孩子，也许很快就要从这里被送走——天晓得下一次你会被转手到哪个变态家里，你得抓紧机会。

 

你慢慢解开胸口的扣子，胸部的酸胀提醒着你的职责，你尽量动作轻柔地抱起这个哇哇大哭的小崽子，敷衍地拍了拍他的背。孩子吸了吸鼻子，不知道是闻到了你的气味还是他的气味，渐渐地停下了哭声。你刚把那小脑袋往自己的胸口凑，孩子就本能地凑近你的乳房，大口地吮吸起来。

 

蛇人的手跟着抚摸上了你的胸口，揉搓起来，他的头埋在你的脖颈处，尖牙抵在你的大动脉啃咬，又用手蘸了从你乳珠滑落的液体送入口中：“唔，你真是太棒了，多么甜美的乳汁，你可真是个不得了的母亲……”伴随着他的话语，你感到有个硬邦邦的东西顶在你臀缝间——这变态又发情了。你在心底骂了一声狗杂种，努力挣了挣：“你要玩找别人去——”但你话还没说完就卡住了，伴随着衣裙撕裂的声音，一根该死的带着尖刺的性器捅了进来，你虽然已经被调教得敏感无比，男人一插进去就流水，但也得是有心理准备的情况下。可这贸然的插入并没有传来你意料中的疼痛，蛇人伴着某种液体的润滑开始抽插，倒刺又一如既往地刮着你敏感的内壁。

 

你没有低头去确认自己两腿之间流下的液体是什么，因为你的鼻尖闻到了一股血腥味，与此同时你感觉体内有股热流缓缓涌出。你极力平复下开始颤抖的声线：“我刚生完孩子，你也不觉得恶心吗？”

 

蛇人的鳞片撞击着你的臀部，他一边抽送一边温柔地笑了：“恰恰相反，我赞美你的身体。”

他低下头吻你的脸颊，脸上是近乎热爱般的深情，但你只觉得毛骨悚然。

 

你的体内因为他的摩擦也渐渐热了起来，分娩的创口被摩擦着带来尖锐的痛感，而被调教的身体又因为插入而传来酥麻的快感，痛与欲交织在一起，如同巨浪一样将你裹挟撕碎。你的双腿发软，几乎要站立不住，身子往前倾下去，他抬起手拖住了你抱孩子的手，另一手掐住你的腰，你倒在摇篮的栏杆上。小腹在阵阵冲击中硌得生疼， 你闭上眼睛咬紧嘴唇，极力克制自己叫出来。

 

这是第三胎了。令人绝望的数字，而更绝望的是三个孩子的生父还不是同一个男人——并且非常凑巧，每一胎也都不是你自愿的。

 

你像一件礼物……或者是朋友间共享的珍玩一样在这些狗杂种中被转手，一次又一次地“肩负重任，做一个英雄母亲”，而你也不知道该说自己是运气太好还是过于坚强，竟然每一次都母子平安，没有大出血死在产房里，而是替这些杂种们生下了“梦寐以求的后代”。

 

你想你大概比妓女的地位还要低——因为你受折磨的时间比妓女长多了，妓女最多只需要出卖一夜肉体，而你还得出卖子宫，时间视这些变态的种族们而不定。

 

胸前传来啃咬的力度，婴儿吃完了一边胸脯的奶，脑袋不安分地往另一边探，而背后则是巨浪山呼海啸般地冲击，而你在这前后夹击中只能孱弱地颤抖着，如海啸中的扁舟，身不由已。

 

你的眼眶里涌上交集着快感和痛恨的湿意。你用力闭上眼睛，避免泪水流出来。

 

耳畔传来蛇人温柔的低语，但停在你耳中却不啻地狱的惊雷：“过两天我们就带着孩子去烈焰阁下那里聚聚吧，让孩子和他的哥哥们也见见面。”说到“哥哥”时蛇人低低地笑了一声，几乎让你有种沉浸在大家庭的温情中的错觉——如果你是自愿生下孩子的话，确实该这么想。

 

但你不是，你只觉毛骨悚然。你想起了自己是怎么落到这个蛇人手里的——

 

那时候你已经到了第二个男人家里，说起来令人恐惧，他比此刻在你背后抽插的蛇人更没人形，浑身上下几乎全是蜘蛛坚硬的甲壳，手臂腿脚虽然加起来是四个，但是上面全都像虫子那样生着倒刺和钩子。

 

你被他的上司和好兄弟送给了他，美其名曰“我知道你一直为没有后代而苦恼，这个女人我用过，说不定能解决你的困境”，这么说的时候，那头上生着角的魔龙正抱着你为他生下的孩子，像一个慈父一样笑吟吟地朝他的好兄弟介绍自己的后代，而后者，你的第二任生育意义上的丈夫，则像个慈爱的叔叔一样看着孩子露出赞许的笑容。

 

蜘蛛看向正被一群女仆簇拥着给孩子喂奶的你——当时你的厌恶之情溢于言表，魔龙怕你趁机把孩子掐死，勒令绝不能让你和孩子独处，复眼里流露出玩味的神情，魔龙则像个仗义又爱护弟弟的兄长那样，鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀，轻轻把他朝前一推。

 

刚生育结束的你就这样被送给了蜘蛛，在经历了一个月的折磨之后，你非常庆幸又憎恶地发现自己怀孕了。蜘蛛最开始是希望有后的想法战胜了性欲，其后是找到了新玩具而厌恶大腹便便的你，在你怀着孩子的几个月里，没折磨过你，你难得地再次享受到了清净——上一次也是你在魔龙家中怀孕后开始的。

 

但“不折磨”的定义也仅限于不插入而已。

 

不插入你下面那张嘴，仅此而已。

 

在最初的一个月里，你总是被折磨得鲜血淋漓——虫类的繁衍本能，雄性为了抓牢雌性，性器也变得带有无数细小的钩子，而蜘蛛又寄希望于尽快有后，自然不能浪费精液在玩口交上。

 

于是你从显怀开始，记忆里总是隔三差五跪伏在床边给他那根该死的输精管口交，直到你因为数次被划伤导致食不下咽日渐消瘦后，他出于担心才开恩放你一马，玩别的男女奴隶去了。

 

自然，他的担心也是怕彼时你腹中他的后代营养不良，而不是因为你日渐枯槁的身形。

 

又过了数月之后，你生下了第二个孩子，自从头上长角的小魔龙之后，第二个丑恶的后代从你腹中诞生，说来也巧，连带此时此刻在你胸前大口吮吸的第三子，三个小崽子都更多沿袭了你的血脉，除了部分特征酷似生父——比如头上的犄角或者手臂上的鳞片之外，大体都是个全须全尾的人形。

 

当时你正盯着那个除了手臂上有点甲壳，大体还说得上白胖，甚至可以说是可爱的人形婴儿发呆时，门外传来了你噩梦中的咯哒咯哒声——是蜘蛛的腿部敲击地面的声音。蜘蛛面带喜色地走了进来，手里还拿着一封信，他笑眯眯地对你说：“阁下收到了我的好消息，说让我带着你和孩子去他家做客，他要为我们祝贺……”一语未毕，蜘蛛突然想起了什么，若有所思地道：“对了……之前阁下只说要把你借给我到生完孩子，如今我是该把你还回去了，之前阁下也说，我们几个手足间不止我为了后代而苦恼……”

 

“也许阁下会给你找个新丈夫呢。”蜘蛛笑吟吟地摸上你的脸，赞美道，“阁下确实心胸宽广，你这样的珍宝不该独占，正要分享出来，让大家都受益才对。”

 

蜘蛛的话让你不寒而栗，于是你不得不将在魔龙家里没有来得及实施的逃跑计划紧急提上日程。

 

可随后几天蜘蛛却都在家里，各处看守也毫无漏洞，你一直抓不到空子，你实在是不敢再等下去了——你真的恐惧“要被送给下一个人”这件事。你不敢想象前方还有多少种新的折磨在等你。

 

最后，在你们驱车赶往魔龙家的路上，你托辞要方便，半途下车进了树林后撒腿就跑，但是产后虚弱加上毫无准备的计划，自然是要失败的。你几乎没跑出一箭之地就被暴怒的蜘蛛揪着头发拖了回来。

 

你痛得龇牙咧嘴还是死命挣扎的样子彻底激怒了蜘蛛，他冷笑着把你按在地上，毫不留情地撕开你的衣服，在车夫和其他仆人的守候的路旁荒地中，在光天化日之下，直接粗暴地插入你的身体。

 

即便身为女性，但在毫无准备的情况下被进入，你的蜜穴仍是干燥的——虽然很快就湿润了，因为蜘蛛的倒刺刮伤了你最脆弱的内壁，鲜血从你的两腿间流淌而下。

 

你在他的每一次抽插中痛得迸出眼泪，但最后的倔强使你不肯叫出声来，这无疑更加激怒了平日里调教你的蜘蛛，他开始掐住你的脖子——

 

就当你呼吸困难，恍惚间心想“这样的结局竟也比再次被送人好点”时，你的头顶突然传来一阵伴随着嘶嘶吐气声的话音：“蜘蛛老兄，我远远地闻到一阵香气，过来一看竟然是你，你在做什么？”

 

你被生理性的泪水填满的眼睛里对上了一双幽绿色的，蛇人的竖瞳。

 

蜘蛛见到他的好兄弟，怒气稍平，这才松开掐着你脖子的手，喋喋不休地描述起整个事件。蛇人听了几句，掏出怀表看了看，惊呼道：“老兄，咱们有事还是路上说吧，快错过你跟阁下约好的时刻了！”

 

一路上，蛇人跟你们共乘一车，听着蜘蛛讲述来龙去脉。准确来说是这两个好兄弟坐在一起，而你被丢在靠板上无力地喘气，衣不蔽体，两腿间白色的精液混合着血液淅淅沥沥地在地板上蜿蜒。

 

蛇人听到最后，眼神中的兴致却越来越高：“……我前几次去烈焰阁下家里做客，他也说过把小阁下的生母送给了你，还说希望你也早日有后，这想必就是那个女人吧？”

 

“说起来……我刚才就远远地闻到一丝甜香，凑近了才知道，原来就是她身上的，可真是个妙人啊。”蛇人的眼光从你被挤出乳汁的胸部逡巡往下，露出赞许的神色。

 

蜘蛛露出了然的微笑：“老兄，请。”并把你拖了过来，把你的头按向蛇人的胯部：“下面我刚才用过了，不好招待您。”他话音甫落，粗长的输精管就再度挺进了你鲜血淋漓的蜜穴里，你闷哼一声，这才回过神来。

 

而蛇人已经脱下了腰带：“却之不恭。”

 

至于蛇人和魔龙如何交涉，蜘蛛又是如何和他的好兄长们欢宴的，你并不知情，因为到魔龙宅邸前时，你已经被前后夹击弄得昏厥过去。

 

当你醒来时，已经又一次坐上了颠簸的马车，下身糊了一层厚重的膏药和纱布，皮肤传来冰凉的触感。

 

那一双幽绿的竖瞳惬意地看着你：“你醒了？魔龙阁下把你借给我了。希望你的子宫像之前那样，也为我带来一个健康的后代吧。”

 

你恨透了这一切。

 

要跑，一定要跑！逃离这恐怖的魔窟！

 

你把脸在枕头上胡乱地蹭了蹭，蹭掉咬牙切齿的泪水，回过头对上那一双充满征服欲的绿眼睛。

 

你故作情迷意乱地眯眼，吻上他的唇，呓语：“快一点……”

 

蛇人心满意足地释放在你体内，然后拔出那根仍旧半硬的性器离开了。女仆们涌进来分开你和孩子，把你半搀半拖回卧室，你故作虚弱地倒在床上。

 

女仆们本就嫉妒你，呼唤几声见你不答，见此也乐得不管你，迅速离开后带上了门。

 

你睁开了眼睛，盯着已经挂在树梢上的月亮，心里盘算起来。蛇人刚才并没有尽兴，你是知道的，他想必要去找其他的奴隶发泄，而他最近又从蜘蛛家里要来了个褐肤金发的男奴，“天生的尤物！”那男奴你颇有耳闻，“是个硬骨头，老爷最近都在忙着调教他！”

 

想来这些日子，蛇人应该是没什么精力管你了……

 

你攥紧了拳头。

 

这一次，绝不能再失败了！


	2. Chapter 2

_**第二章 chapter 2** _

 

 

你记得很清楚，这附近是层出不穷的地穴和峡谷，行走时务必小心，否则一着不慎就会掉落哪个穴居生物的陷阱里，然后沦为食物，或者是……

 

当年你就是这么中招的。你思及往事不由得神伤——作为小有名气的冒险者，在完成委托后从小酒馆里消遣出来，正准备放松一下去海滨的度假胜地休闲一阵子，却因为醉酒大意，在抄近路的时候误入魔龙的领地，并因为受伤被俘。

 

你极力挣扎，虽然击杀了不少闻声赶过来的魔龙家仆，但终究因为力竭渐渐格挡无力，你攻击的响动甚至惊动了正在欢宴的魔龙，他抛下宾客走出来，远远地一击穿透你的肩胛骨，将你钉在地上。

 

随后他走到你面前，在接过仆人的刀要砍下你的头时，怔了一下，弯下腰拨开你散落的头发。

 

然后这个恶魔露出了惊艳的表情，轻笑一声，把刀收了回去：“真是个少见的美人啊。”

 

你的噩梦就此展开。

 

魔龙的家仆每天都为你上药，你因为创口发炎生了高烧，潜意识里迷迷糊糊觉得地下居民用的药不对路，却无法拒绝。伤愈后你发现自己手脚无力，从能百步穿杨的弓箭手变成了当初还未加入武术行会时的孱弱女子——而在你意识到这一切的时候都已经为时已晚，你试图拧断魔龙脖子的尝试不但失败了，还被他的鳞片刮破了动脉。魔龙轻轻晃着头上的龙角，吐出带毒的烈焰——这也是他名字的由来。幽绿的烈焰融化了你的衣服，却没有伤及皮肉半分。

 

魔龙的眼睛在你赤裸的身体上逡巡，却不是停在你被草丛掩映的蜜穴上，而是停在你平坦的小腹上。魔龙和你眼神相对，笑道：“像你这样的光明精灵，在地底世界真的很少见呢，而且你的身体也非常的强健，我很有兴趣——”

 

即便你身为女性，在被他用带着鳞片的阳具顶入的时候，也会惊恐地发现小腹凸起可怖的弧度，而享受着到你因为紧张和暴怒收紧的魔龙，会一边喘息，一边在你耳边低语：“你可真是太漂亮了，我非常喜欢你白皙的皮肤因为情欲整个泛红的模样，就像水蜜桃那样——”

 

他的双角剐蹭着你的脸颊，然后他会牢牢地扒着你的腰部，在你的挣扎中将异族的精液灌满你的子宫。

 

魔龙每次离开你，都会像个天杀的魅魔那样，用带有假阳具的贞操锁将你的蜜穴锁死——也将所有的精液堵在里面。他力求让你怀孕的决心表露无遗，而那个该死的贞操锁则是用魔法进行了加持，非他本人无法解开。

 

于是他虽然不限制你的行动，但你压根跑不出去——不仅仅是因为魔龙的洞窟有无数幽灵，活尸或是蜥蜴作为看守，还因为你体内时刻律动不休的假阳具，你几乎是没跑几步就会脚软，因为假阳具的刺激而开始情迷意乱，丧失理智，压根走不远。

 

甚至还有几次，下身不断流水的你倒在了来魔龙巢穴欢宴的宾客面前，然后被家仆半抱半拖回了房间。宾客们看你衣衫不整的模样都知道你是做什么的，眼神放肆地在你身上扫过，然后纷纷恭维魔龙：“真是一匹好马！”

 

这样的磨难直到怀孕后才解除——自然，也不是魔龙怜香惜玉，而是怕假阳具连续不断地震动会导致你流产。

 

蜘蛛和蛇人是魔龙的下属，也是他亲信的好兄弟，他们虽然没有血缘，但彼此之间却以手足相称。其他人对魔龙都毕恭毕敬，他们见到魔龙虽然也尊敬，但却没有诚恐诚惶，而魔龙甚至乐意和他们分享奴隶。

 

你记得你以前在远东之地听过一个词，大致是说朋友间关系好到可以互相进对方的卧室，魔龙和他的兄弟们就是如此。

 

当然，你最初并不知道，只是把在魔龙家内宅闲逛的蜘蛛和蛇人当成来讨好魔龙的宾客，对于他们注目你高耸的腹部并露出歆羡的表情觉得他们是在谄媚。

 

直到魔龙睡醒，大摇大摆地走了出来，尾巴缠上你的腰并和他的兄弟们互相问候。在共进晚宴时，蜘蛛和蛇人的目光一直盯着你的脸庞和因为怀孕而饱胀的胸脯，魔龙察觉到了他们的目光，像炫耀珍宝一样抓起你一络金黄的发丝，放在鼻尖轻嗅，得意之情溢于言表：“……她是个很少见的光明精灵，不是吗？我也很期待生下来的孩子……”说着他又把你往自己的怀里带了带，像宣誓主权那样轻轻地抚摸你的腹部。

 

那种抚摸，不是爱怜，也并非慈爱，不过是雄性对于传承血脉的狂热执念罢了。魔龙是，蜘蛛是，蛇人亦如是。

 

居住在地上世界和地下世界的种族并非完全没有交流，只是彼此习性不同，平日里你也没见过几个地下居民，更遑论一看就显而易见流露出邪恶气息，是你这种冒险者时常被委托去征讨的恶魔了。

 

当时你满心都是厌恶和孕后期的腰酸背痛，没仔细去想魔龙的最后一句话“……若是好，将来就送给你们。”是什么意思。

 

魔龙的孩子是你第一次生产，还好带着犄角的孩子包在接近蛋壳的白膜中，不然你定然会因为被胎儿头上的尖角刮破内脏而亡。不过那孩子的分量不小，你因此难产，硬生生痛了一天一夜，出血到濒危，魔龙虽然叫来了法师，但是信奉黑暗力量的法术和你这光明之神的信徒的身体天然排斥，要不是法师读到一半接生婆发现你的脸色脉搏微弱紧急叫停，你怕是得成为第一个被法师的治疗魔法治死的患者。

 

最终你只能在被灌了几碗草药茶后在产床上自己硬挺，也是多亏了你习武数年，又做冒险者摸爬滚打锤炼出的身体比起一般人健壮，不然你怕是活不下来。

 

但你在蛋壳分娩出来的那一刻再也撑不住，昏了过去。随后你在病榻上迷迷糊糊睡了半个月，虽然每天定时有人给扶你起来喂药擦洗，但你的意识始终是混沌的——直到你被抱上马车才再度猛然惊觉。

 

当时的蜘蛛就像几个月前的蛇人，笑眯眯地看着你：“你醒了？阁下把你送给我了。”

 

如果说魔龙是个讲点排场的恶魔，那么蜘蛛就是粗暴的野兽，无数个夜晚他带着钩子的性器剐蹭着你——即便在你威吓过他“这会损坏我的器官使我无法怀孕”，他稍有收敛后，也依旧会挫伤你，你为此恨透了虫族。

 

至于蛇人，那就是大恶魔身边充当谋士，一肚子坏水的角色，他比起蜘蛛那些粗暴的举动，更喜欢玩“花样”，他把这称之为调教。

 

他是第一次让你意识到，某种程度上，快乐的欲望和恐惧的淫威是一体。你身为冒险者坚忍的精神无疑激起了蛇人的征服欲，他使出百般手段，忽而怀柔，忽而施压，在你的肉体上铺开邪恶的画卷。

 

可以说，蜘蛛只是损害你的肉体，但蛇人却如同他带毒的獠牙，让你的精神也渐渐被腐蚀，你很清楚，如果不再快一点逃走，或许有一天就来不及了……

 

你猛地掐了一把自己的手心，迫使自己从往事中回过神来，你俯下身子，悄悄地穿行在草木之中，说起来真是可笑，虽然你现在脑子里并没有因为常年的淫欲折磨而忘记那些战斗技巧，但是你的身体已经大不如前，此时此刻虽有技巧，但肌肉已经再难做出和曾经水准一样的动作了。

 

你正要继续前行，忽而听到了远远传来几声狗吠，以及路旁出现了大量举着火把的队伍。不好！你反应过来蛇人家里怕是已经发现你出逃了，你顾不得脚上酸痛，拼命又朝前跑起来。

 

你快步跑起来，紧接着脚下一滑，你失去平衡整个人一倒，还来不及站起就因为地势整个人朝下滑去！该死的鼹鼠洞！你心里暗骂了一声，伸手想要抓住树根阻止下滑，但树根却硬生生被拉断了，你还来不及反应，就大头朝下，咕咚一声栽进了山坡下的河里。

 

“噗通！”你被急速落水击得头昏眼花，身上的创口遇水简直如灼烧一般疼，你顾不得看伤口，极力往上浮，朝岸边扑腾。

 

但你的举动恰好和水的流向相反，产后虚弱的你只觉阻力巨大，可你也来不及悲春伤秋了——你不知水流的流向，可不敢冒险随波逐流。

 

“噗通！”你的耳畔又传来一声巨响，溅起的水花扑到了挣扎的你身上，你慌张地朝身边看去，只见一个男人朝你游过来，嘴里喊道：“我来救你！别怕！”

 

你一愣，正不知是敌是友，却映着月光看到了他那双和你一样的尖耳朵，他的皮肤也是白皙的。太好了！不是居于地下的暗精灵！虽然不知道是什么种族但看相貌应该是信奉光明神的。你心下稍定，朝他伸出手去，这个精灵一把揽过你，托着你的腋下就往岸边带：“别动，我带着你。”

 

你体虚便依言而行，凑近了打量起他的相貌来，只见这精灵一头银蓝的发，在月光底下泛着清冷的光，背着光你不太能看清他的瞳色，只觉是如海一般的深蓝。

 

精灵中有不少族群，他的发色看着像是居住在北境雪国的，你这样想着，搂住了他的脖子，他一愣，带着你几下扑腾就游到了浅滩，你低头见他双脚能触到地面，自觉已经不需要人帮忙，连声道谢就想下来，但他却没有放开你，而是安抚仍旧抱着你的一边走一边着说道：“马上到了，再坚持一下。”

 

他快步走上岸，这才把你放下来，你正不住地道谢，他虽然却不看你。此时又有脚步声传来，你看到一个略矮的家仆打扮的胖精灵拎着一件外套急急忙忙跑过来，蓝发精灵接过外套，却绅士般递给了你。你低下头一看，这才发现自己出逃时裹着的斗篷早已在落水后不翼而飞，身上只有一件轻薄的单衣，已经因为被打湿裹在身上，勾勒出你的身形，特别是因为哺乳而丰满的胸脯，因为冷水的刺激在单薄的上衣顶出显而易见的两点——天杀的蛇人才不会给你准备内衣，他可巴不得你不穿。

 

饶你是身经百战的冒险者，此刻也不由得红了脸，抓过外套裹在身上。“女士，你怎么会大半夜落水呢？”蓝发精灵关切地看着你问道，你扫视四周看见远处的公路上有一架马车候着，车夫朝这边张望。你欲言又止，精灵顺着你的视线看去，又看看你赤裸的脚，提议道：“女士，请不要害怕，我们只是过路的旅人，您这个样子也寸步难行，如果您相信我们，请让我们先到车上谈一谈吧。”

 

你感觉小腿一阵阵酸痛，心道既然对方是同类应该暂时可信，点了点头：“实在是太麻烦你了。”

 

你们走到马车边，精灵像个绅士一般替你开门，家仆正要搬小凳子，你忙说了一句“不必了”，就大步跨上了车沿。你余光瞥见家仆神色一怔，似乎是在讶异你的举动。你这才反应过来，你的举动跟那些养在深闺里的小姐相距甚远。

 

你早就盘算好到了没有蓄奴制的城镇要尽快去找邮局飞递一封快信给你以前旧相识的法师朋友们，请他们来接你，为此也早想好了若是到了城镇，怎样对陌生人解释你这衣衫不正的穿着。

 

甫一落座，你就做出一副感激涕零的样子连连道谢，说你是个旅途中受到了打劫的普通人——毕竟以你现在孱弱的体格，说自己是小有名气的冒险者实在是难以取信于人，而你又好面子地不想让陌生人知道神射手竟然遭遇了如此悲惨的事件。

 

精灵和家仆对视一眼，蓝发开口道：“没事，女士，我们也只是举手之劳，恰好路过河边时车夫看到了响动，您如今有什么去处可去吗？”

 

你刚想说：“请拜托两位送我到最近的城镇即可”时，你那敏锐的听觉突然捕捉到了响动——是大队人马喧哗的脚步声和狗吠！显然是蛇人家里派出的搜查队朝这边过来了，你脸色骤变，正要答话，那个家仆已经掀开窗户探出头去看了，旋即又坐回来说：“是一群人，像在找什么东西的样子……”

 

“女士，您需要我们——”蓝发精灵见你表情僵硬，又问了一遍。说话间你能听到外面的喧哗声越来越近，你心慌意乱下又看见精灵和家仆诧异的神情，慌乱地扑到了精灵身边，抓住他的手：“请帮帮我！别说我在这里！”

 

精灵和家仆交换了一下眼神，你的心提到了嗓子眼，下一个瞬间，精灵点头道：“好，快过来，把衣服给我。”

 

你下意识地照做了，他一把将你带进怀里，披好了自己的外套，而在他怀里的你则被笼罩了个严严实实。

 

你一把跌进他的胸膛里，眼前一片漆黑，只能听见对方有力的心跳声，以及窗外传进来的声音，那猎犬喘息的嘶嘶声仿佛就在你耳边：“叨扰了，过路的老爷，请问你们有没有见到一个金发绿眼的女光明精灵？”

 

“没有，我们是赶着回家的过客，半途上车夫要方便才停了会儿，一路上一个人都没见着。”家仆懒洋洋的声音隔着精灵厚重的外套传来，有种虚幻的不真实感。

 

“那么打扰了。如果您见着这样的女人，还请给斯内克家去一封飞信吧，我们正在抓这个逃奴。”对方不疑有他，脚步声和狗吠声渐渐远去。

 

“咔嚓”一声，是窗户合上的声音，紧接着你听到车夫扬鞭和马嘶声，马车又开始缓缓向前移动，此时你眼前一亮，蓝发的精灵掀开了外套，松开了抱着你的手，身体朝座位靠去，和你隔开一条缝隙。你连忙从他腿上下来，坐了回去。

 

刚才的对话已经暴露了你的身份，你正想着要怎么解释，精灵却比你先一步开口了：“这位女士，既然你是这样的身份……”

 

“我不是自愿为奴的！”你以为他要把你送回去，大惊失色，不由得伸手握拳，开始盘算此时的自己力量对抗3个成年男性有无胜算。

 

“没，我不是在这个意思，”精灵脸色放缓，一副安抚的神情，“我的意思是，你这样的身份哪怕是去到城镇也不太安全吧，不如先跟我们回家吧。”

 

你瞠目结舌，正想着拒绝，却在要开口的时候突然感觉小腹一痛，血腥味涌上你的鼻尖， 低头，就看见衣服的下摆和单薄的睡裤上已经洇开了一片暗红的血迹。

 

该死的，怕是刚才的一番波折让你还没愈合好的伤口又裂开了……你正要说话，却觉得头昏脑涨，无力感瞬间侵蚀了你。

 

在被黑暗吞没前，你听到精灵焦急的声音：“快——快去镇上找医生！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我爱你，请你留下来吧。”

_**第三章 chapter 3** _

 

你从昏迷中醒来的时候，已经是黄昏了，你看着窗外的落日，挣扎着想要坐起来看看日历过去了几天时，发现自己身下有冰凉黏糊的触感，但并不让人厌恶，而是带来一种安神滋润的感觉。你下意识地用手指朝下身探去，收回的手上沾满了淡绿色的药膏，你放到鼻子间嗅了嗅，是熟悉的清凉味道，你想起你以前刚进入武术行会时，每每练习后受伤，身为学徒的大家都会去买膏药治疗，愈合的膏药有优劣之分，彼时囊中羞涩的你也因此见识了各类膏药。这是上好的膏药，价格也极贵，你的冒险生涯里不到危及性命的大伤总舍不得用。

 

你又环视四周，发现这确实不太像医生的诊所——陈设虽然简朴但是温馨有家居气息，墙角甚至还有个衣帽架挂着男士的外套，显然是某处住家。

 

你四处打量的时候，门吱呀一声开了，捧着托盘的女仆和那个救你的银蓝发精灵一前一后地走了进来，女仆脸色红润，生着一张讨喜的脸，你不禁有些新生好感，或许是因为看到了熟悉的蓝发精灵，又或许是因为你在蜘蛛和蛇人家里见惯了太多嫉妒的眼神。

 

蓝发精灵走到床边：“你醒了？感觉如何？”他见你在打量四周，又说：“那天我们去镇上找了医生后，医生为你急救后，又说你需要长期静养，我怕将你一人放在医院不安全，就擅作主张把你带回我家了，还请不要见怪。”

 

“不，是我叨扰了，该说抱歉的是我才对。”你朝他微笑。

 

他示意女仆把托盘放下后离开，对你微笑：“好了，现在只有我们两人了，女士，能跟我详细地说说来龙去脉吗？”

 

你看着眼前这个绅士，他的目光虽然温和，但是却有着清晰可见的洞察力，你苦笑了一声，知道这次是没法再用谎言糊弄过去了，更何况……你出于感谢之情，也觉得实在是不该再用谎言来应付救命恩人了。

 

你将实情和盘托出，自然，你掩盖了你受过的具体折磨，准确地来说，是你在说到“我受了许多……非人的折磨”时，对方就已经连连道歉“我不该问的，女士，如果您不想说请跳过吧。”他这样绅士的举动进一步增添了在你心中的好感。果然暗与光是不可能共生的，魔龙蛇人都是非我族类其心必异，和自己的同族相处起来愉快多了，你不由得这么想。

 

你也没提三个孩子，在你心里，被强奸的产物不能称之为自己的后代。

 

“我实在是给您添麻烦了，我若联系上自己的朋友，必定会通知他们来接我，届时我会补偿您为我出的医药费。”你诚恳地说道。

 

“没事，您尽管在我这里住下吧，我怎么说也是信奉光明神的，不能看着同族被黑暗吞噬却无动于衷。”对方脸上是你多年不见的爽朗微笑，你不由得也跟着微笑起来。

 

但是联络友人的尝试却失败了，一开始你还以为是朋友们云游四方，魔法信鸽一时半会儿找不到人，但一连过了一个多月，连你身上的伤都大好了还是杳无音信，你不由得担心起来。

 

而已经和你熟络起来的精灵则安慰你，或许是朋友们此时正在远方冒险，已经接到了你的信，只是因为种种原因来不及答复。

 

在他又一次请你共进晚餐的时候，你实在是不好意思觍颜在寄人篱下白吃白喝了，试着提出自己或许该住到旅舍去，然后接委托以此偿还医药费。

 

你不是瞎子，你看得出已经身体大好的你还寄住在这家的客房里，而男主人则每天看望你，还经常和你共进晚餐和谈笑，这样的举动让仆人们看你的眼神都暧昧起来。你感激于对方的善意，却又隐隐捕捉到了一点什么——你觉得那双温柔注目你的蓝眼睛里流露出来的似乎不仅仅是“对于小有名气的冒险者的敬佩”，曾经有过男女之情的你，觉得那目光似乎有些言外之意的灼热。

 

但你并不想展开一段新恋情——虽然你确实很感激对方，但是在魔龙及其兄弟身上遭受的折磨让你对于男性有点恐惧。

 

这恐惧症甚至让你在最初和这家的男仆打交道时都会心里微微发毛，总觉得他们会用魔龙家仆人看母马那般的眼神看你，直到相处了一个多月后晓得他们都是老实的厚道人才渐渐放心。

 

这个会绅士地称呼你为“女士”而不是“喂，冒险者”的男人每次呼唤你，或者是请你去花园走走聊聊天时，总让你有种仿佛找到了夹在旧书里的某一页的温暖感，仿佛这是某种你本应拥有的，但是却在中途失去的人生可能。

 

或许是因为他待你就像男人对待女人，而不是像委托人和冒险者，这种士绅家庭的生活是少年起就投身冒险者行列的你从未有过的舒适。

 

你虽然享受这样饭来张口的生活，但多年来自食其力的自尊让你做不出靠着无关系的陌生人白吃白喝的举动，更何况——你现在对男人的爱慕之情总有点畏惧。

 

毕竟，魔龙蜘蛛和蛇人都是一边说“我爱你”一边能给你戴上贞操锁，在你的皮肤上滴蜡的主儿。

 

更何况，你无法确定的一点是，他究竟在喜欢一个只相处了一个多月的陌生人什么？名气并不能换饭吃，而你也不是有万贯家财继承的千金小姐，也无学者们那样通晓一切的渊博知识，多年的刀口舔血的生活更让你没什么勾人的手段——说实话，你所学会的取悦男性的技巧大部分是拜那3个狗杂种所授。

 

最要命的是，此时你肉体的创伤虽然好了，但是肌肉却因为缺乏数年锻炼孱弱无力，说白了也只是没千金小姐的命却成了个弱不禁风吃白饭的废人。

 

精灵若是喜欢你什么，想来想去也就只有这副肉体了。你生得并不差，可以称得上美貌，但是你对此颇为厌恶——毕竟这美貌虽然救你一命，但是也给你带来了数年的不幸。在之前的冒险生涯中也曾给你招来不少狂蜂浪蝶，很多委托人看到你的第一反应都是：“喔？你这么漂亮，若不是背着箭袋我都不敢相信你是冒险者……”因此你非常讨厌人们用你的外貌而不是你的能力来评价你。

 

虽然你知道男女相悦大多都从外貌开始，甚至你先前的几任恋人也都是基于这样的原因开始交往，但经历了魔龙他们之后，你对因为外貌而仰慕你的男性下意识地排斥。

 

你知道迁怒不对，特别是迁怒一个对你有恩的，彬彬有礼从无越轨举动的男性更是不对，因此你更觉得离开才是一件合适的处理办法，避免你某日最终因为下意识的排斥伤害了曾经帮助过你的人。

 

当你在餐桌上提出这件事时，你看到对方的脸色一瞬间沉了下来。你感觉你的心脏也随着那深蓝眼睛里流露出来伤感下意识地揪紧了，但你还是继续说道：“毕竟我们并非家人，我再这样住下去实在是不合适了……”

 

“请您千万不要这样想！我并没有计较钱财的想法，我觉得能招待作为冒险者的您是我的荣幸，从不曾觉得您是累赘。”精灵听你这么一说，以为你是在意医疗费，急急忙忙地说道，话里话外都是挽留的意思。

 

你看到他眼里表露出来的渴求，又想起这些日子他对你的以礼相待和有求必应，心里涌起一丝伤感。他真是个绅士般的男性，有精灵所歌颂的正直高洁的一切美德，即便心底有爱意，也从不曾吐露或是要求你报恩，哪怕是在你要离开的关口。

 

……若是你们不是在蛇人之后相遇的话，你也许会主动向他提出交往。

 

你狠下心不看他的眼睛，你怕你再看一眼便会被那泓深蓝吸进去不忍离开——毕竟你也曾像每个少女那样渴求过真正心灵相通的浪漫故事。

 

“我和您不是家人也不是恋人，长期在您家里住下去，怕是会造成不必要的误会，我想为了您的名誉，我还是应该避嫌的。”你挤出这几个字，感觉吐气都艰难了。

 

他没有错，只是命运竟弄人至此，非要让你在对感情已经有所恐惧之后才遇见他。

 

他听到你这句话，眼中的光芒黯淡了，失落溢于言表，但还是像个绅士那样维持着礼节，点点头：“您既然说到这个份上，我也不强留您了，我才知道是我考虑不周了——毕竟世道对于女士的议论比起男士更多，我因为想要表达敬意就留您住在我家里这么长时间，反而是我损害了您的名誉才对。”

 

“我这就为您寻觅旅舍吧，作为赔礼，请让我替您支付房租直到您的朋友回来找您，可以吗？”他的蓝眼睛深情地注视着你，而这不再掩饰的真心几乎要热得灼伤你，“这是我最后能为您做的了。”

 

就连被拒绝，他也保持了应有的风度，为你着想。你垂下眼睛，极力克制自己的情绪，压低了声调，不像暴露自己内心的波澜：“……好的，谢谢您。阁下。”你不再按照他前些日子请求的那样直呼他的名字，而是像最初那样称他为“阁下”。

 

当断则断，优柔寡断则会让所有人都受伤。听见他离开的脚步声，你闭上眼睛。

 

是你辜负他了。

 

你慢慢走回自己居住的上房，开始收拾行李，不收拾还罢，一收拾你发现举目望去，你所有的家当——就连衣服都是住到他家后他为你添置的，如此体贴关怀，也无怪仆人们会用暧昧的眼神看相处的你俩了。

 

你看着挂在衣帽架上的女式斗篷，不禁有点恍惚，你想到了他为你添置衣服的方式——是通过女仆转交的，虽然是家主授意，但是明面上说法是“好心的女仆们为你找出来的衣服”，避免了男方直接为女方出资等举动背后的桃色意味。这和他的所有举动一样，都是礼貌，保持着应有的距离。

 

你又看向桌上瓶中的插花，是一枝盛放的黄玫瑰，是今早你到花园里散步时，园丁家的小男孩剪下来给你的，小男孩笑着说：“这个和大姐姐的头发颜色一样，可好看了！”你当时听着马车出门的声音，笑着接过了花——你住的上房是整个宅邸里视野最好的，从房间窗户里就能看到花园，你昨晚就寝前看到他挺拔的身姿出现在花园边上的园丁屋子前，把小男孩叫到玫瑰边，说了什么。

 

你突然想起以前有个搭档过几次的法师热爱侍弄花草，她曾指着路旁各种花草，一一告诉你它们的花语。当说到玫瑰时，她说：“玫瑰的讲究就多了，不同的颜色还代表不同的意思，可不能送错了，比如红玫瑰是‘我爱你’，黄玫瑰就恰恰相反了，是‘失恋’或者‘消逝的爱’……”

 

你看着这支黄玫瑰，它怒放的花瓣上还站着夜露，此时却有点像泪珠了。你想银蓝应该是不晓得花语的，不然必定会送你红玫瑰。只是谁能想到命运竟恶劣至此，你们间不曾开始便要结束，反而此时此刻应了这黄玫瑰的谶了。

 

你走了过去，下意识地轻抚这支花，你才发现它虽然开到盛极，但花瓣的边缘已经有点萎靡了。你想这花真像个该死的预言家——你亦是如此，在外人看来你还是个年轻美貌的精灵，但是只有你知道自己的身体已经大不如前了，就如这花一样已经开始展露出崩坏的预兆。

 

你把花放在鼻尖轻嗅，是淡雅的气息，一如精灵日常衣袖上传来的洗衣粉气味，并不像贵族们常用的熏香那般浓重，但是是家常的恬淡，干净的礼节和阳光的温馨。

 

你想起了自己在魔龙前的几任恋人，苦笑一声，你和对方之间维持关系的时间总是不超过3个月，往往从第2个月开始，你们就因为各种事情开始争吵，这背后的原因或者是你发现对方的表现和之前吸引你的形象并不完全一致，又或是对方觉得你不是他想象中的真命天女；也或许是你们只是因为激情而在一起，在长久相处之后发现其实并不适合。

 

作为冒险者四处漂泊的人生过久了，你得到的知识阅历和财富的同时，也丧失了不少东西，譬如你一直很怀疑，自己是否已经失去了和人维持稳定长久的关系的能力。

 

你突然意识到，自己想要从这样暧昧的氛围里抽身的原因，除了不愿意占着好感白吃白喝，也有对“长期生活”这件事心生恐惧。

 

你其实有点害怕，在长久相处之后你或他会发现没法走到一块，最终还是要分开。你不明白他的爱意从何而来，就更害怕他跟前任们一样，是因为外貌而靠近，在深入了解内在后选择离去。

 

即便精灵的寿命比起人族长许多，但也不是青春永驻的，你更希望长久的生活不是仅仅靠皮相维系，而是有更多的牵挂和羁绊。

 

居无定所的冒险者一方面渴望长期稳定的生活，一方面却又害怕这样的生活真的到来。你真是个矛盾的人，你或许应该找个地方好好想清楚自己到底要什么或是能做什么了，但这在之前你不能因为自己的优柔寡断伤害一个绅士。

 

即便不能以爱回报风度，也至少该用风度回报风度，给彼此存一分体面。

 

你下意识地把那只玫瑰插在脑后的发辫里。

 

“咯吱”，门突然响了，银蓝突兀地出现在门边。

 

他几乎是冲了进来，旋即又合上了门，大步朝你走来。

 

你闻到了一丝酒气，你看到他脸色通红，显然是上头了，你下意识退后一步拉开距离。喝醉在你的记忆里这可不是什么好事——你当年就是醉酒导致中了陷阱，而一个醉酒的男性会做出什么，你身上的每一个器官，尤其是双腿之间好了又伤，没好再伤的经历一直在提醒你魔龙们在欢宴过后对你做过什么。

 

譬如蛇人，就会把酒灌进你的隐秘处，然后勒令你夹紧腿，“不能漏出一滴，我多想看看你整个身体染上醉后红晕的模样，一定很可爱。”随后却又催着你跳舞，而隐秘处没有塞子又要做舞蹈动作，最后的结局无疑是漏了个干干净净——但酒醉的蛇人可不会觉得这是他的错，而是认为你在故意和他对着干，于是你便被在后庭里灌了更多的水，并且塞上塞子，直到你最终颤抖着失禁，这事情才算完。

 

你和银蓝隔着一张桌子的距离，你别在背后的手悄悄握紧了拳头，你其实不是很确定现在的你还有制服一个比你高一头的男人的力气，但你不想束手就擒。

 

银蓝开了口，他的话语虽然急促，但还流畅成章：“女士，原谅我这样冒昧的举动，对不起……我……我实在是个懦夫，有些话只有在喝了酒后才敢对您说——”

 

“请您留下来吧——”他银蓝色的发梢被汗打湿了，通红的脸上是局促的神情，嗫嚅着，“我——我爱慕您——”

 

“我知道这样说很冒失，但我绝不是猎艳的浪荡子，也并不是因为您的外貌而一时冲动。”他想要去拉你的手，但伸到半空又放了下来，在你面前硬生生地停了下来，随后又收了回去。

 

他的举动让你心软了些，你想，既然你明天就要走了，那不如还是问个水落石出吧，也省得来日挂念。

 

“你喜欢我什么地方呢？”你听见自己的声音。

 

“其实我在您自报家门前，就已经知道您的真名了。”苍蓝的眼眸看着你，内里包容着无限的柔情，“您还记得您曾经帮北境一个镇子驱除过为患的雪女吗？我当时便在那个镇上贸易，也是因为雪女为患而困住无法离开的客商之一，我见证了您的英姿和救助百姓时的义不容辞，从那时起便一直仰慕您。”

 

“我始终记得，您在屋顶上一箭击杀袭击商队的僵尸，然后从屋顶上一跃而下，朝我们飞奔而来的矫健身影，我记得您朝倒在地上的我伸出的手的温度，我记得您抱起孩童时温柔地笑靥，”直抒胸臆的精灵如同开闸的河水，热切地表露自己的真心，“从那时起，我就对您一见倾心。”

 

“但您是云游四方的冒险者，您在拒绝了我的谢意后很快就离开了，去周游世界帮助其他有需要的人，而我深知仅仅有一面之缘就表露心意实在是太过冒昧，因此不曾来得及说出，就这样看着您离开。之后我无数次在酒馆里听到您精彩的冒险故事时总会后悔没能表露心意，对渴望和您再次重逢的想法也就愈积愈深。”精灵接着说，“我和您似乎总在错过，我新到一地做生意的时候总能听到您的故事，但那时您往往都已经离开了。”

 

你诧异地张大嘴，泛黄的记忆里确实有你曾经击杀雪女的经历，但你其实也不过是又一次接下了委托罢了，至于伸手扶起倒地的精灵你实在是没有印象了——毕竟这些年来你施以援手的事情要是都记得，怕是要比天上的星星数量还多了。

 

“我在想，如果有机会的话，哪怕不能表达自己对您的爱意，也要好好报答您。”精灵伸出手，又想去握你的手，但仍旧是伸到一半讪讪地放下了，走上前半步又硬生生收了回去，这几年没有您的消息，我一度以为您或许是放弃了冒险生涯，选择了新的生活方式，心里也曾默默为您祈祷喜乐安康。直到那一天，我救起落水者却发现是您……看到您受到折磨成了这番模样我当真心如刀绞。”

 

精灵终于没法克制自己的冲动，走上前，握住了你的手，他低下头深情地看着你：“虽然您不说，但我大致能想到是怎么样的折磨，请您原谅我，我偷偷去问过医生，也观察过您，见您一直不曾动过拳脚，所以我冒昧地猜测，您——其实没有完全康复吧。”

 

你被他目光中的关切所触动，沉默地点了点头。

 

精灵的眼神里是不加掩饰的痛惜和爱怜：“这样的您住到旅舍实在是太危险了。我放肆地请求您，留下来吧。我不会做任何越轨的举动。”

 

“我，我只是冒昧地想——”精灵满面通红，似乎是接下来的话他憋了太久，“您一直都在保护他人，但当您脆弱的时候，也该有人保护您。”

 

“我不想再看您的身体上出现伤痕了，请让我保护你吧。”他执起你的手，但却只是轻轻贴了贴唇行了个吻手礼，“我爱您的英勇，正直，高洁，我爱您的外貌和灵魂。我爱你，请你留下来吧。”

 

你看着精灵眼中的炙热。你不曾想过多年前播下的种子有一天会长成荫庇你的参天大树。

 

但你并不讨厌被保护的感觉，你耳畔突然响起某次九死一生终于诛杀了魔偶后队友的抱怨：“我们也是肉体凡胎，也会累，也会死，我们保护镇民还要被怀疑，就没想想我们冒着掉脑袋的风险时，谁来保护我们呢？”

 

其实你身为守护者，也曾幻想过安定平稳的，被保护的生活——或者说这只是人之常情，谁又不曾幻想过在风平浪静后，有一盏灯始终在等你回来的生活呢？

 

人们只享受你战斗时的竭尽全力，又有谁看到了你背后的创伤，想到守护者也是需要倚靠的存在呢？从来只是说着“我会保护大家”的你，又如何想到多年后的一天，在经历过罄竹难书的苦难后逃出生天的你，终于有人会看破你的苦痛，对你说“请让我来保护你”呢？

 

被魔龙们折磨的每一个日夜时心底对光明神的默祷，终于有了成真的这一天。

 

你的视野忽然一片朦胧，看不清眼前银蓝发的精灵的脸。你哽咽着开口：“好……”

 

下一秒你就跌进了那个高大的男人怀里，还是那夜他搂紧你的温度，他温柔地拭去你的泪水，然后吻了上来：“我在这里，我不会离开。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没想到吧.jpg 这不是英雄救美而是美救英雄的故事.(预计3章之内完结


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这个女冒险者恰好是单身，又慈悲为怀——于是，她答应了商人的请求。”

_**第四章 chapter 4** _

 

精灵的吻如冬日的落雪般簌簌地落在你的脸上，脖颈上。你下意识地搂住他的脖子，踮起脚尖把脖颈毫无防备地展现给他。他却突然停了下来，试探着看向你。

 

“是我冒犯了，你——你好好休息吧。”他突然松开了手，你差点跌倒，还是扶着桌子才站稳的。

 

“我——我先——”他转身就要走。你被他这一下折腾得摸不着头脑，好气又好笑，但是当你看到他高耸的胯部和极力克制的神情时调侃的话却再也说不出来了。

 

自己的性魅力被喜欢的人认可，其实你是有点得意的。你被他这么一通暴风雪般的吻招待过后，意外地发现自己其实并不讨厌和这个精灵身体接触。你的身体比语言更快，你拉住他的袖子：“别走。”

 

他回头看向你，蓝眼睛里是狂喜，仿佛他看到的不是一个金发的精灵而是失散多年的珍宝。你踮起脚搂住他的脖子，他下意识地张开双臂护住你。

 

“不是说你不会离开吗？今晚留下来吧，我也需要你。”

 

你说完就脸红了，想要再找补几句，却一时间说不出话来，只是默默地看着他领口的绣花。

 

室内静得只有风吹过窗棂的声音，你们俩相对站着无言。会不会太直接了？你涨红了脸，有些不安地想去抓衣角，但下一秒你就说不出话了。

 

他的唇再度吻了上来。

 

当你再度回过神来的时候，你俩已经坐在床沿边上了，准确地说，是你坐在他的大腿上，他把你抱在怀里狂热地吻着。

 

你的上衣早已被他熟门熟路地三下五除二解开了胸前的纽扣，你那丰满白皙的胸脯即便裹着胸衣，也依旧高耸挺立，在轻轻地颤动着出卖了主人激动的心情。你低下头，看到胸衣果不其然又湿了一块——该死的哺乳期。

 

你的心情突然有点差，扭过头去：“别看，别看我。”

 

但精灵却没有像平时那样听你的，他立刻解开了胸衣，然后把头埋在你的胸口吮吸起来。他一边吸一边直白地赞美你：“唔……你真是太棒了。多么美丽的身体，唔！”

 

你一只乳房被他大口地吮吸着，另一只乳房也被他的手揉搓不住地冒出白色的乳汁，空气里弥漫着甘甜的奶香，你不禁羞红了脸，同时感觉到下身有股热流涌出——这是蛇人的战果之一，你被调教得一有男人爱抚就开始流水，在爱欲的狂潮中随波逐流任人摆布。

 

魔龙他们往往在生产刚结束后就马上开始折磨你，他们也会大口吮吸你的乳汁，然后赞美你淫荡的表现，每当这时候，你总会陷入情欲的狂潮无法动弹，心里恨极了自己无能的身体和这作弄的命运。

 

但是此时此刻埋在你胸前蠢动的银蓝色脑袋带给你的是不一样的感受，一样是吮吸，他只是用舌头温柔地追逐你的乳头，轻轻地触碰它们，而不是像魔龙们那样凶恶地啃咬——尤其是蜘蛛，他的每一次啃咬都让你痛得心惊胆战以为自己的乳头会被咬掉。

 

精灵开始脱你身下的裙子，却在系带处不得其法，半天解不开。

 

你坏心地戳了戳他高耸的裆部，看到他瞬间连尖尖的耳朵尖都红了，末端的血管清晰可见。你轻笑起来，一把将他推到在床上：“现在到我了。”

 

他满面通红地看着你，目光在你白皙的脖颈，丰满的还沾着乳汁和口水的胸部上流连，老老实实像个被老师罚站的小学生那样一动不动任你上下其手。你垂下头，浅浅啄了一下他的唇，手上不住地在他的胯部转圈，然后你从他的小腹一路吻下去。

 

当你剥下他的内裤时，裹在毛发里的巨物一下子弹跳了出来，打在你脸上。柱头的小孔一张一合，黏糊糊的分泌物在你脸上划下一道晶莹的痕迹。

 

“真有精神啊？”你笑着打趣他，然后低头含住了那根庞然大物——准确地来说，因为其可观的长度，你只含住了头部。你先是用舌根压着冠状沟，然后又用舌尖去挑逗那个冒着津液的小孔，你不出意外地看见他已经呆若木鸡地坐在床上，伸出手想要去按你的头，抬到半空又猛地收了回去，两只手跟罚站一样背在身后。

 

他清洗得很干净，没有你在蜘蛛和蛇人身上总是被熏得倒胃口的腥臭和污垢。虽然男人的性器舔起来都差不多，但是这次你意外地没有觉得难受。

 

只不过他的性器尺寸也实在是过于可观了吧，你暗暗腹诽，你想起以前交往过的两个精灵男性，虽说精灵的尺寸一般是要比人族大的，可他们都没他那么长，银蓝的家伙长得几乎跟该死的魔龙一样了。

 

你的眼前忽然出现了魔龙的脸，他总是会玩味地看着你跪在他胯间，努力服侍他的样子，然后在爆发前牢牢按住你的头，把性器捅进你的喉咙深处，噎得你不能呼吸，而他则在你窒息的紧绷之中畅快的释放出来，粘稠的精液会把你呛个半死。

 

但是银蓝没有那么做，你又看了一眼他。你以前交往过的男友虽然没有魔龙们那么残暴，但也会在最后忍不住按你的头。

 

这个男人在某些方面傻得跟小学生一样，但是意外地很可爱。你不禁起了戏弄他的心思，猛地吮了一口，果不其然地感受到嘴里的阳具颤抖起来，一副准备喷射的样子。你立刻放开了它，下一面这根巨物就颤抖着，在空中划出了优美的白色弧线，最后纷纷落在你的脸颊和下巴，胸脯上。

 

你朝他轻启朱唇，当着他的面再度低下头，用舌尖轻轻掻了掻他挂着残余精液的柱头，将之清理干净，然后你抚上他的胸口，把胸脯压上去，对他魅惑一笑：“多谢款待。”

 

无数个被男性折磨、调教，用淫欲驯化的日子，为你积累了无数取悦男性的经验。

 

银蓝一把搂住了你，又爱又怜地用袖子擦去你脸上的精斑。随后他直接再度吻上你的唇，舌头不顾你口中还有残余的精液，和你再一次追逐起来。

 

在这个漫长的吻结束后，他有点不知所措，带着几分拘谨地看着你：“我，我可能不太会舔，但是我会努力温柔的。”

 

随后他就低下了头，掀起你的裙子。你已经湿透了，被脱下来的内裤湿得就跟丢进了水里一样。

 

你愣在原地，直到他的舌尖小心翼翼地围着你的花蕊打转，触电般的快感沿着鼠蹊部直冲大脑时你才反应过来。

 

魔龙他们从不会这样做。他们不会纡尊降贵地取悦你，从来只有你跪在他们面前换取生机的份儿。

 

你低下头看着那颗埋在你两腿间的银蓝色脑袋，看着他脸上谨慎小心的神色，流下泪来。

 

他的目光对上你的，慌慌张张地松开舌头，朝你俯过来，你的蜜穴只觉一阵空虚，然后他的声音响起：“怎么了？是我咬到你了？”

 

  
“够了。”你用指头封住了他的嘴。然后你扶着他那根再度精神起来的性器，慢慢地坐了下去。

 

实在是丢脸，你在完全吞入他的过程中忍不住颤抖起来——他太长了，哪怕只是缓慢进入的过程，这根布满青筋的性器都摩擦到了你的敏感点，让你忍不住绷紧了脚背，低吟出声。

 

当你彻底吞入他后，几乎感觉自己是被串在了一根肉质的长枪上，你看他还呆头呆脑地扶着你的腰，一副跃跃欲试又不敢动弹的样子，不由得又气又爱，伸出手敲了一下他的额头嗔怪道：“你还愣着干什么啊？”

 

下一秒你就后悔自己这么说了。他兴奋地抱着你开始律动挺腰。你感觉就像坐上了暴风雨中的航船，随波逐流身不由己，他的每一次抽插都让你如同被风吹雨打的船帆，急切地想要抓住依靠。

 

你们换了许多姿势，进行了许多次尝试来取悦对方。一直做到第二天下午，他在你体内温柔地抽插，爱液将你填得很满，最后甚至溢出浸湿了大半个床单。

 

最后他抱着你，一手轻轻地揉搓你已经被他吸干了乳汁的乳房：“我会负责的，请你和我结婚吧。”

 

“如果你不是像个色狼一样一边揉着我的胸一边说这句话，我觉得会更有说服力。”你白了他一眼，浑身酸痛连腰都抬不起来。

 

尽管浑身青紫就像是遭遇了家暴似的，但你心里盛满了喜悦。

 

#################################################################

 

一个月之后，你们在当地的光明神殿，在他的亲友见证下举办了婚礼。

 

他的父母已经去世多年，又是独子没什么家人，除了几个远道而来的表亲之外，参加婚礼的几乎都是他的朋友和家仆们。

 

说起来，当你走上神殿的时候看到他的朋友里有蜥蜴人还吓了一跳呢，那蜥蜴老兄的背影和蛇人着实太相似，惊得你差点摔掉手中的捧花。

 

你们在光明神像前，许下对彼此忠贞不渝的诺言，互换了铭刻对方名字的戒指。

 

婚礼排场不大不小，在草坪上的午宴温馨热闹，当夜幕降临时，在宾客的欢呼声中，伴着满天的星辉，他朝你伸出手：“我美丽的妻子，能邀请你和我共舞一曲吗？”你笑着走上去，握住他的手。

 

要说有什么遗憾，就是你在婚礼前夕终于收到两个老友的回函，一个是已经在冒险中去世，由他家人转述的讣告和歉意，另一个则是说自己和其他的朋友们已经分别多年不曾有联络，如今正值家人病重，实在是脱不开身，又因为给家人治病导致囊中羞涩，对你的境遇无能为力，只能略奉10枚金币。

 

你想了想这两人的脸，却觉得已经模糊起来，往日的冒险生涯仿佛已经被裹在夕阳的昏黄中，有点温柔的面目模糊。

 

你回函给两人，告知对方自己已经无大碍，请不必挂心。又想了想，将对方寄来的10枚金币原物奉还，并且附上一点心意。回复的两人并不是你先前最亲近的朋友，你在扬起裙摆和新郎共舞时想，如果你最好的朋友们也能在场，一起分享喜悦就更好了。

 

那日宾客散去后，他把你放在主卧的落地窗前，在漫天的星空下温柔地抽插你，你在水漫金山中听到他亲昵的耳语：“冬天到来的时候，我们再去一次雪国好吗？”

 

“好。”你气喘吁吁地和他十指紧扣。

 

但是你们没能成行。

 

因为婚后第2个月你就发现自己怀孕了。说起来也不奇怪，你们没有避孕措施，而他——这个谦和正直的男人，在床上享用你的肉体时，跟平时大相径庭。他每次都像是要补偿多年来的思念那样，一次又一次执着地把你填满。即便你是有子宫的女性，也没法装下那么多，性事结束后你腿间总是有一股股白色的精液混合着情液溢出来。

 

说实话，你一开始是有点头疼的，这让你总是忍不住想起魔龙们给你灌肠后欣赏你失禁的嘴脸，或是每当你装不下他们的精液时，他们总会拿出的罪恶道具。

 

但是银蓝不这样，他只是温柔又热切地在床上呼唤你的名字：“……说你爱我……为我生个孩子好吗？”你面对这样深情的蓝眼睛，即便他手劲大得掐痛了你的腰，也不忍心让他拔出来再射。

 

银蓝就这么一个缺点，但是比起你以前的历任男友，你甚至有点喜欢他这个缺点。他的猛烈抽插和近乎啃咬般的热吻，让你觉得你是被需要也被爱着的。

 

你从年少时就是孤身一人了，身边的朋友恋人大多是云聚云散，没有人长久地陪着你，从某种意义上来说，这个男人是第一个——第一个不是出于利益高呼“冒险者，我们需要你帮助”，而是像男人爱着女人那样爱着你的男人。

 

漂泊多年的心终究是渴望被安放好，妥帖照顾的，每一次他的精液冲刷你的子宫的时候，你感受到的是甘美的幸福感，因此你也默许了银蓝的内射。

 

得知你怀孕的消息后，银蓝雀跃欢呼，而你也喜悦万分——你其实一直隐隐有些担心，受过这么多次折磨的自己还能否怀孕？你也见过许多恩爱夫妻相伴多年后感情转冷的，因此你每次享受银蓝的爱抚时，除了感觉到幸福之外总有点隐约的恐慌——因为这如今的安乐实在是过于甘美，甚至有种虚幻的不真实感，让你午夜梦回的时候总在想：“这是真的吗？自己真的可以如此幸福吗？”

 

你知道你是真的爱上了这个男人，因此你开始害怕失去他，维系家庭的除了夫妻间的感情，必不可少的还得有孩子，这是将来把激情转化为长久相伴亲情的助推器。

 

你渴望这个男人永远陪在你身边，所以在他攀上高潮的时候，除了他会紧紧握住你的腰，你也会夹紧双腿。

 

不只是他需要一个孩子，你也需要。

 

在确诊后几天，你在上街购物时支开了女仆，悄悄去了街边的诊所。

 

“医生……我以前怀孕过3次，每一胎的间隔时间都不超过半年，现在又怀孕了，我有点担心腹中孩子的健康。”你蒙着面纱向医生诉说自己的担忧。

 

“夫人……您腹中的孩子还太小了，暂时看不出什么，只是既然如您所说，您还是得多加保养才好，”医生诊断后一脸郑重地说，“譬如现在还是早期，就更要小心。以及……您和您的丈夫……也许需要节制一点，我看您的体格似乎比别的妇女单薄，可能就是之前多次怀孕后没来得及休养好的缘故。”

 

该死的魔龙和他的兄弟们。你在心里暗骂一声。

 

又过了一段时间，你就进入了孕吐的状态，每天茶饭不思，吃什么东西都反胃，银蓝见你恹恹的模样，索性每天也不去商行了，就在家守着你。

 

到了孕中期，好赖是终于不孕吐了，但是你又开始腿肿了，银蓝心疼得很，每天晚上都亲手帮你按摩。

 

及至孕晚期，你的肚子已经大到弯腰都困难，面上也出现了妊娠斑，你见此怏怏不乐，总担心银蓝会觉得你变丑了。银蓝一开始不明所以，只当你是闷着无聊，想法子逗你开心，可他越看你你便越是想要避开他的目光，银蓝摸不着头脑，旁敲侧击又问了家里好几个老女仆，才终于摸到一点头绪。

 

于是他每天晨起出门前，都吻吻你的脸颊：“亲爱的，你真美。”每日下班回来，都会为你带一枝黄玫瑰，你们共进晚餐后，他总是会拿出竖琴，就像精灵种族最经常出的吟游诗人那样，为你咏唱一小段故事。

 

彼时你看着他咏唱时含情脉脉的眼睛，才终于展露笑颜——你终于确认了一点，他爱你。而你也同时确认了一点，自己爱他比你想象的要深太多，以至于你是如此在意他的反应。

 

孕期结束后，你生下了一个有着他的发和你的眼的孩子，和父母一样是精灵的尖耳朵。

 

当医生把这个湿漉漉的孩子递给你时，你紧紧地把他搂在胸前，听着他响亮的啼哭，第一次感受到了作为母亲的幸福感。

 

这才是你的第一个孩子，在父母双方的爱和期待中诞生的孩子，爱的结晶才是你生命的延续。

 

客厅挂上银蓝请来的画师画的一家三口全家福后不过1年的时间，你又怀孕了。

 

说起来这很大一部分是你的错。

 

你生产的时候还算顺利，但是产后却出了不少血，医生和术士们手忙脚乱了大半天好歹是没有大碍，随后医生告诉银蓝，或许是你先前的体格过于虚弱导致的，好在母子平安，只是以后得千万注意。

 

银蓝听了这话后，大半年没碰你。而头三个月你们俩正忙着对付呱呱坠地的小精灵，你没觉察出什么来，直到3个月后，你自觉身材和面容都恢复得差不多了，但银蓝还是和你分房睡，你开始疑惑起来。

 

恰好这时候银蓝又开始忙生意上的事情，总是早出晚归，而生意人又少不了要应酬，他每每深夜才归家，又不欲打扰已经熟睡的你，就总是睡到书房去。

 

而你那时候正对对付小崽子有了点心得，得心应手之余终于有空关心丈夫了，不看不得了，一看发现丈夫的外套上竟然有褐色的长发，还有香水的气味。你瞬间就炸了毛。

 

当时你坐在书房里，沉思了一个下午。你看向你的手臂，自打从蛇人家里逃出来后，你虽然肉体康复了，但是战斗力还是生疏太多了，可以说你现在若是离开家庭走到街上去重新闯荡的话，战斗力最多只够勉强自保，再难有当年那样孤身以一当十的英勇了。至于闯荡江湖的另一个要素——金钱，你做冒险者的时候就不擅长理财，更何况冒险者的生涯往往是有今天没明天的，因此你也总是拿到报酬后阔绰几日，随后又过好长一段时间的拮据生活。

 

可以说你现在的富裕闲适的生活全靠了银蓝，你瞥一眼衣领的绣花，意识到自己已经习惯穿丝绸了，若是再穿亚麻，只会觉得扎皮肤。

 

更何况你除了物质，从精神上也无法离开这个对你说过“我爱你，请你留下来”的男人了。于是满肚子胡思乱想的你迅速制定了计划。

 

终于在某日，应酬归来的银蓝醉醺醺的，你把他放倒在床上，摸硬了他然后坐了上去。

 

在时隔数月后被他重新进入时，你有点慌张——如果这个男人叫的真的是别的女人的名字，你要怎么做？

 

那一刻你的思想仿佛冷得到冻结了，他在你生命中的分量太重了，你完全没有想过失去他的可能。

 

银蓝迷蒙的眼睛看向你，嘟嘟囔囔叫出了你的名字，然后热切的吻你，你搂住他的脖子，泪流满面。

 

爱使你有了软肋，你感受他热情的律动，忍不住想到：要是以前一起骂“男人都是狗”的好姐妹看到你现在的样子，非得指着你的额头骂你不争气。

 

一个月后你发现你又怀孕了，银蓝悔之莫及，当着你的面连连跺脚怪自己没管好下半身。而你则想着他从醉酒醒来后又没碰过你，满腹愁思。

 

银蓝又恢复了每日早出早归守着你的生活。而你则在不久后他的同事上门拜访时才知道自己吃了多大一场无头飞醋——那是个已经有了皱纹的胖老头，一头栗子色的长发飘逸得像个吟游诗人，浑身熏香，穿着紫袍只缺一顶尖角帽就可以出演法师了。

 

银蓝见你注目他的头发，在宴会中途悄悄对你说：“……其实他早秃了，那是一顶假发，你看出来也就罢了，别一直盯着，不太礼貌。”

 

你第二次怀孕比第一次还容易感觉到腰酸和疲劳，医生说是你还没从上次的生育中恢复过来，一同在场的银蓝听了这话恨不得打自己两个耳光。

 

医生走后，他对你说：“我们有两个孩子也够了，以后不必再生了。”

 

你看着眼前男人关切愧疚的目光，心里一阵惭愧，你想你真是太患得患失了，竟去怀疑这个如此爱你的男人。

 

在下一个春天到来时，你们变成了四口之家。

##########################################################

在结婚的第四年冬天，你们终于展开了迟来的雪国蜜月旅行。

 

你们一路向北游玩，计划终点站是当年相遇的边陲小镇，一路上你们每到一处住宿，旅店的老板总会恭维你们般配又登对。

 

不论住在哪里，你晨起梳妆的时候，梳妆台上总会有一枝黄玫瑰。这是银蓝和你间的小默契，他已经坚持了四年，你一开始还有点不喜欢黄玫瑰，觉得花语不祥，但是从表露心意后就觉得花语无非都是人编出来的，虚无缥缈的花语又怎么比得上那个每天会把玫瑰放在你梳妆台上，对你笑着说：“你今天也很美丽。”的男人呢？

 

更何况，黄玫瑰和你的发色很配，都是温暖如太阳般的颜色。

 

你们一路向北，终于在月末抵达了当年的边陲小镇。

 

小镇此时洋溢着即将迎来新年的节庆气氛，各个店铺已经张灯结彩地装扮起来，路人们也都大多喜笑颜开。你看到村民们生活安乐，也颇感欣慰，虽然你如今已经不能再拿起弓箭，但是和平已经获得了守护，每个人都过上了安宁的生活，连你也是。

 

你们投宿安顿好后，银蓝便说有点事要出去办，留你在旅舍里等候。

 

你从中午等到月上树梢还不见银蓝回来，心里有点着急了，偏偏住在外间的家仆也不见了踪影。你问起旅店老板更是摇头不知客人们去了哪里。你不由得慌张起来，走到大街上试图寻找银蓝和仆人们。

 

你一路走一路问，好歹终于有个孩子说“见着一个银蓝头发的叔叔往广场去了”，你便急急忙忙地往小镇的广场走。

 

你走到广场时，诧异地发现本该是热闹的广场竟然没有一个人。倒是有几个人影矗立在黑暗中，还在捣鼓着什么，远远的你听不清他们在说什么，只听到“快一点”，你疑窦顿生，悄悄走了过去。

 

还有几步的距离，你认出了那几个熟悉的身影，正是你的丈夫和家仆们，你顿时明白了这个男人要做什么——他一定是在捣鼓送你的礼物。

 

爱意和感动涌上你的心头，你扬声道：“那边是谁呀？”银蓝猛地回头，看向你并快步走来：“你怎么来了？不是说困了要休息吗？”

 

你故作嗔怪：“我一觉醒来发现丈夫不见了，家仆也不见了，还当你们突然间被雪女魅惑了，只好撑着这副脆弱的身体，出来讨伐邪恶——”

 

银蓝低下头看着你，说起来也怪，他和魔龙几乎是一样的身高，但你面对魔龙时只有恐慌和厌恶，绝无面对银蓝时心里涌上的被保护的甜蜜。

 

银蓝也拉长了声音：“这位英勇的冒险者女士，现在这里有一个被雪女袭击的商人，急需的救助——”

 

“怎么救助？我可不是擅长治疗的术士哦。”你朝他眨眨眼。

 

银蓝像变戏法一样从大衣口袋里掏出了一只黄玫瑰：“他受到了诅咒，只有愿意接过这支黄玫瑰并且嫁给他的冒险者，才能解除这个可怜的商人的诅咒。”

 

他的话音刚落，你就听见一声巨响，眼前闪过一阵炫目的亮光，银蓝背后升起了璀璨的花火。

 

整个夜空瞬间被点亮了，在漫天的绚烂的烟花之中，你接过了银蓝手里的黄玫瑰：“这个女冒险者恰好是单身，又慈悲为怀——”

 

“于是，她答应了商人的请求。”你笑着扑向银蓝，搂住他的脖子，而他则微微低头，抱住你的腰。

 

广场上的钟声响起，已经是午夜时分了。漫天的雪花温柔地落了下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tips:想看Happy ending & love story 的朋友，在这一章结束后就可以打住了，谢谢观看  
> If you want to read a happy ending & love story ，please stop after this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**第五章 chapter 5** _

 

眼前的风雪突然大了起来，在半空中绽放的烟花映得你眼前一片炫目的白，几乎要看不清面前温柔搂着你的银蓝。

 

在一片喧嚣中，你听到银蓝的声音：“既然接过了这支玫瑰，那就意味着要永远和我在一起了。”他的声音带着笑意，你隔着烟花的炸裂声听不真切，但这是你爱人的声音，你下意识地便笑起来：“当然，我不反悔。”

 

“那我们回家吧。”银蓝的脸掩映在白光中，你看不清楚。只是突然感觉脚下一震，你还当是家仆们放烟花玩砸了，连忙朝身后看去，但是你竟然什么都看不到——

 

对，什么都没有，是一篇虚无的黑，没有家仆，也没有满地的烟花，更没有广场。身为冒险者对于危险总有直觉的本能，你下意识地攥紧了银蓝的手，低呼了一声：“不对！”

 

“怎么了？”银蓝的声音似真似幻，也带着一种模糊感，仿佛被虚无的黑吞噬了一般，在你们的脚下，原本炫目到什么都看不见的白被渐渐浸润上来的黑色缓缓吞没。

 

你惊恐地看着银蓝的脚也被黑雾笼罩，试着要把他拉过来，但银蓝却岿然不动，甚至还把你朝他的方向带：“怎么了？说好了要回家的哦？”

 

他的句末是张扬的尾音，你心脏突然攫紧了——这个睥睨又居高临下的语气，太像了……太像魔龙了！

 

魔龙总会用这样的语气笑着对你说他的邪恶想法：“今天我们来玩个小游戏吧。就是大家都喜欢玩的那个——叫‘大灰狼和小白兔’是不是？你来扮演逃跑的小白兔吧。”

 

随后他会笑意盈盈地让奴仆取来一盘假阳具——尺寸都是可怖的巨大，尾端还缀着不同颜色的绒球，看上去就像是兔子的尾巴，他笑着用手指划过那些假阳具，一一展示给你看：“你想当小白兔，小灰兔，还是小花兔呢？”

 

不待你说话，那根震动着还带有许多凸起的假阳具就“噗咕”一声挤开糊住的精液，推开了你的蜜穴，魔龙用可以说是温柔的动作抱起你，将你在卧室门边放下：“快跑吧，小白兔——如果小白兔跑不掉的话，今天也要被大灰狼吃掉哦。”

 

于是你只能挣扎着先前已经被操到酸软的腿，忍受无时无刻不在震动的假阳具阻碍你的步伐，几乎是三步一爬五步一跤跌跌撞撞地往魔龙的巢穴外跑去。一路上所有的家仆，其他的奴隶都对一边跑一边下面流水的你视若无睹，甚至有几个张扬的奴仆还会嫉妒你出现后夺走了主人的宠爱的注目，对你指指点点。

 

而魔龙则甩着自己的尾巴，不紧不慢地跟在你后面，他的尾巴敲击在地上，发出“咯哒咯哒”的声音，如同催命的钟声，他时不时笑着说一句：“加油哦，小兔子，还有几步了呢，再加把劲就可以逃离大灰狼的魔爪了——”

 

但你没有成功过，最好的记录也不过是离门边还剩一步之遥的时候，被魔龙一把抓住，随后他一副客观公正的样子给你看了看手里的怀表：“时间到了，小兔子的逃脱失败了。”

 

他一把搂住你的腰，生着鳞片的尖锐手爪抬起你的下巴，让虚弱无力的你对上他的视线：“今天大灰狼要怎么惩罚擅自逃跑的小兔子呢？让他好好想一想——”

 

耳畔又传来了咯哒咯哒的响声，这声音不止像龙尾拍击地面，也像蜘蛛的关节在地面敲击的声音。

 

你瞪大了眼睛，眼前的一切超出了你能理解的范围——当黑雾吞没到你的脚背时，你失去了动弹的能力，仿佛陷入泥沼，而白光迅速地碎裂，像纸屑一样落入了黑暗中，银蓝不知何时松开了紧握着你的手，他的身影也跟着一块一块的碎裂，像陶土人一样跌落黑雾中，旋即被吞噬。

 

“不！”你撕心裂肺地叫起来，伸手想要去抓住这些名为你丈夫的碎块。

 

在你将将触碰到那银蓝色的发丝时，黑雾迅速上升，整个淹没了你。

 

“咕咚，咕咚”你仿佛坠入了无边的黑海，一股极寒的雾气顺着鼻孔钻入你的五脏六腑，将你整个人冻住，那寒气进入心脏，又沿着血管向上往大脑钻去，你头痛欲裂，脑子里吵吵嚷嚷涌现出无数张脸。

 

和队友们一起击杀魔物后的畅饮；雪夜下的星空；有着银蓝色头发的男人对你说“我爱你，请你留下来吧”；对你甜笑叫你“妈妈”的孩子；每天出现在梳妆台上的黄玫瑰——

 

这些你所珍视的回忆，都像是被丢进了墨水瓶，瞬间被黑气渲染，你什么都看不清了。

 

那个你孩子的父亲，你所爱的男人的脸也扭曲起来，并且慢慢幻化成了三张脸，是你最厌恶的三个人——

 

魔龙的睥睨，蜘蛛的残暴，蛇人的阴险，这三个男人都对你露出了品评赏玩的神情，齐声说着：“多么淫荡又美丽的身体啊。”然后他们异口同声地笑起来。

 

你在刺眼的白光中醒来，四肢酸痛，腰上还隐隐作痛，鼻尖传来一股你熟悉的气味——是血液，情液和精液混合的味道，你的两腿间湿漉漉的，胸前也是一片湿冷，你懒得低头，因为你心知打湿自己的液体多半就是那几样。

 

一双手从背后穿过你的腋下，把你托起，那手上生着鳞片，你一眼看到周围的墙壁是熟悉的石块堆砌的洞窟风格，而室内的陈设却是你和银蓝日常起居的主卧，甚至墙上的壁挂里还插着一枝黄玫瑰。

 

你心里突然有了一个很不妙的猜想。那双手的主人把你转了个方向，对着墙角的大穿衣镜。

 

你在里面看到了一个浑身赤裸，蜜穴里还插着异种性器，浑身上下都是齿痕，划伤和掐痕的金发精灵，而她的乳头肿胀得就像是孕期的妇女，正在不住地冒着乳汁，蜜穴里还在一滴一滴地滴下白浊的精水。插着你的那个家伙微微低头，张开嘴在你耳边低语，熟悉的分岔舌头扫过你的耳垂：“旅行结束了，我们现在回家了。”

 

你浑身一颤，还来不及说话，门“吱呀”一声打开了，走进来两个人。

 

是魔龙和蜘蛛。魔龙进来后就像是在自己家似的，把手套一脱随意地搁在柜子上，又开始解外套扣子，而蜘蛛则外套都不脱直朝床走过来，他的脚步声发出你熟悉的“咔哒咔哒”，蜘蛛笑道：“好狡猾！不是说好要分享的吗？你趁我们不在又做了几次？”

 

“没有呢，我可是信守承诺的人，只是刚插进去，”蛇人笑着闻了闻你的发梢，“我们的英雄母亲刚刚醒过来，来，迎接你真正的丈夫吧。”

 

蛇人特意咬重了“丈夫”这个词，这时候魔龙也卸下了外套，一边扯开衬衣一边朝你走来，你一眼瞥见他的袖口和领口上是小小的雪花纹饰，这正是你深爱的银蓝平日里衣着的打扮习惯。

 

你颤抖着看向蜘蛛，他则从口袋里掏出一枝玫瑰：“今天份的爱，我的妻子。”

 

黄玫瑰娇艳欲滴，花瓣上还带着露珠，像少女的眼泪。

 

魔龙也朝你低下头来，他的长角勾住你的发丝，生着鳞片和尖甲的手爪动作轻柔得像真正的爱人，替你拭去脸颊半凝固的精斑：“醒了？这场梦做得开心吗？”

 

蜘蛛则已经迫不及待地解开了裤子，把挺立的输精管凑到你嘴边：“今天我也想来一份‘多谢款待’。”蛇人在你背后抽动了一下：“你要先承诺‘今天会留下来’，别总是忙于公务，让娇妻独守空房，甚至欲壑难填。”

 

“然后可怜的妻子只能把别的男人摸硬了坐上去呢，”蜘蛛也笑了，“不过我们都是‘丈夫’，这样也不算是出轨。”

 

“总之亲爱的妻子最后回心转意，许诺要‘永远在一起’了，我们就再给她一次机会吧。”魔龙轻轻地啃咬着你的脖颈，“和爱你的丈夫再生几个孩子怎么样？不对，我已经许诺了我们有两个孩子就够了，是我忘了，该向亲爱的妻子谢罪才对。”

 

这些都是你和银蓝的枕边蜜语，除了你和你深爱的丈夫之外本该再没有人知道的，但是魔龙蛇人和蜘蛛全都像是身临其境一般说了出来……

 

你浑身的血液都冷了，仿佛边陲小镇的雪全下在你的血管里了。

 

脑子里响得就像是雪崩的山谷，真相的碎兜头盖脸地朝你砸下来，你突然明白了是怎么回事——

 

自己为什么能这么轻易地绕开所有的守卫跑出蛇人的家？为什么蛇人家的猎犬拥有卓绝的嗅觉，却在你当时躲在银蓝的车里时毫无察觉？为什么你给老友们的信函一直无人回复，有也只是和你关系一般的点头之交？为什么银蓝明明是个商人，却身材肌肉遒劲，孔武有力像个老练的冒险者？为什么你只有击杀雪女的记忆，却不记得自己救过什么商队？为什么银蓝的性器也好，性欲也好，都不像是一个精灵的尺寸，连精液也不像是一个人的分量……

 

你突然意识到，其实你嫁给银蓝之后，也没有出过几次门，四年的婚姻中你大部分时间是在家里养胎和抚育新生儿，压根没跟外人打过什么交道，对外界的消息大部分都是家仆和回家的银蓝讲给你听的。

 

从一开始，你或许就没有跑出去。

 

银蓝身上那些肖似魔龙等人的特征，从一开始就不是巧合。

 

魔龙抚摸着你的脸颊，蜘蛛已经迫不及待地埋头在你胸脯大口吮吸起来，他们很喜欢给性奴打乳环，唯独你例外，因为他们指望你产乳哺乳那几个小崽子。

 

乳头上又传来啃咬的触感，再没有了银蓝色发精灵轻柔的追逐，而是折磨了你数年的，异族口器的撕扯。

 

你浑身发抖，拳打脚踢想要推开这三个正按着你的异种，但正被插入的身体早就情动起来，酸软无力，你的拳脚更像是情人间的玩闹那样无力。

 

魔龙调笑道：“这么激动吗？也是，我们平时太忙了，少有一起陪你的时候，今天就好好补偿你……”

 

你怔怔地看着他将衬衣丢在床上，雪花的纹章刺痛了你的眼睛，一股酸意从眼眶里涌出，眼前蒙上雨雾，模糊不清。

 

没有了大家都得到幸福的安逸生活，也没有了深爱着你的银蓝，你只是沉浸在对方营造的幻觉中，无知无觉地又生下了两个被玷污的证明罢了。

 

真是没有办法不觉得痛苦，没有理由不感到绝望。

 

没有救赎。

 

你患得患失地想要抓紧银蓝，想要握住他全部的爱的种种举动都如同台上的提线木偶，除了惹台下看客发笑外其实全是无用功，你抓到最后抓到的只是海市蜃楼。

 

这些天杀的疯子，一边肆意地享用你的身体，一边操弄着你的爱意，背地里或许还嘲笑你因为害怕失去而表现出来的占有欲。

 

泪眼朦胧中，你听到恶魔的声音：“怎么了？我们亲爱的妻子不是最喜欢这样吗？不来一份‘多谢款待’了吗？”

 

“要把丈夫彻底榨干才不会去找外面的女人哦？”呲呲的笑声在背后响起。

 

脸颊上传来粗糙的滑动感，是蜘蛛在舔舐着你的泪水，他像品尝到什么样的珍馐一样贪婪地吮吸着，一边舔还一边在笑：“是喜悦的眼泪吗？以后我们会多陪你一点的。”

 

你的喉咙哽住了，你没有试图去问“为什么”，为什么这三个人要用四年的时间给你编制一个幻梦，然后又当着你的面打破。

 

多半就是想要欣赏这一刻罢了，恶魔以你的绝望和痛苦为食。正常人是无法理解疯子的思维的。

 

但你还是无可自制地感觉到悲恸，极力想要忍住眼泪的举动彻底失败，泪眼朦胧中你看到搁在枕头上的黄玫瑰，恍惚中想起女法师还告诉过你“在一些地方，黄玫瑰还有不贞和嫉妒的意思呢。”

 

银蓝或许不懂花语，但是身为这一带大领主，喜欢附庸风雅的魔龙和诡计百出的蛇人不可能不懂。

 

也难怪从一开始就是黄玫瑰而不是红玫瑰。甚至连婚礼上都全是黄玫瑰。

 

你极力去推开趴在你身上的魔龙和蜘蛛，狠狠地一掌打在蜘蛛的脸上，你的手也被他的甲壳划出一道深口子。

 

蜘蛛面有愠色，蛇人示威地咬住你的颈动脉：“乖一点。”你以往都会被这震慑到安分下来，但是那是你还抱着希望的情况下——你抱着终有一天能逃出去的希望，在此之前你不敢违抗他们以免遭到重创。

 

但是此时此刻，此身就如风中残烛，惜命又有什么用呢？殚精竭虑的谋划最终还是腾挪不出恶魔的掌心，反而沦为新的笑柄。

 

你惨笑一声，反而趁蛇人一愣用力便将脖颈往那利齿上刮去。既然脱不出生天，那么死路至少要掌握在自己手里吧！

 

至少最后，总要有恶魔的力量不能操控的东西！

 

蛇人连忙收口，但还是晚了，你的颈动脉飞溅起血柱，你的喉头为之一紧。血溅了蜘蛛和魔龙满脸。

 

你还没来得及露出一个嘲讽的笑，却见到眼前一暗，魔龙的掌心聚起一团黑雾，用力地按在你的创口，霎时间那鲜血淋漓的创面就复生出血管和皮肉，疤痕又旋即消弭于无形。

 

除了蜘蛛和魔龙脸上的血，仿佛什么都没有发生过。你因为失血过多倒在床上，全身的重心都压在蛇人和你相连的部位，那带刺的性器因此挺得更深了一点，你感觉隐秘处一阵刺痛。

 

你自嘲地一笑，果然是被囚禁多年脑子不大灵光了，自己是只懂得战斗的弓箭手，却忘了并不是所有人都像你这样不谙魔法。

 

魔龙抬起你的下巴，你冷脸以对他的逼视。魔龙冷笑一声：“看来我们的妻子是太久没有承担做母亲的责任，对丈夫都冷漠起来了呢。”

 

他看向蜘蛛和蛇人：“那你们就帮她复习一下吧。”

 

两人点了点头，紧接着蛇人抽了出来，下一面，他捅进了你的后穴。顺畅无阻，并没有疼痛传来，反而是暧昧的液体随着他的挺入被挤了出来。

 

你已经习惯前后门同开了，只是你不明白为何他放着前门不走要走后门——他们虽然开了你的后门，但往往是上你的时候为了羞辱你或是美其名曰“增添趣味”给你插上有奇形怪状缀饰的肛塞而已，并不常用。

 

你看到蜘蛛挺立着可怖的输精管，冷笑一声，怕是要同时开两道门折磨你吧。但是生下5个孩子，被迫服侍异族的虐待狂多年的经历都没有摧毁你，一场轮奸也自然做不到，他们也太低估你了。

 

魔龙似乎看穿了你的不以为然，爱怜地抚摸着你的脸：“好好复习一下。”他的话音刚落，挺进你腹腔内的两杆长枪就同时抽动起来，你前倒后仰，身不由己，无论是往前还是往后，都会被异族冰冷的躯体和带刺的表皮刮伤。

 

你正想要挑衅魔龙，但他却一把抓住了你的头发，另一只手握住你的下颌迫使你开口，然后把他那根长得出奇的性器塞进你的喉咙里。你一瞬间被噎得无法呼吸，愤怒地绷紧了身体，却只换来身前身后两个因此受益的男人舒服的叹息。

 

你所有试图挣扎的举动都被六只手牢牢按住，你被钉在两杆肉枪上，动弹不得，宛如祭坛上的羔羊。

 

在漫长的折磨后，你感受到体内的阳具开始颤动，你的身体比你濒临崩溃的意识更先一步认识到对方已经到了喷射的边缘，虽然脸上绝不认输，但是你心里已经开始有点庆幸起来——这次你竟没有被做到昏厥过去。

 

但是对方的性器并没有如你所料的那样开始喷射出液体，你感到它们似乎胀大了几圈，你低头看向自己的小腹，上面顶出来的轮廓比往日还要硕大许多。在你还没来得及思考这两人竟然连阳具都会变形这个问题时，你就感觉深入你体内的性器突然抖了抖，然后——伴随着黏液挤出来颗粒状的物体。

 

那东西似乎是跟鹌鹑蛋差不多的大小，一粒粒和着精液黏在你隐秘处的内壁。伴随着蜘蛛和蛇人不断排出，你的腹部以肉眼可见的速度膨胀起来，就像个怀胎九月即将分娩的孕妇。

 

你心里一惊，估摸着放进去不是卵就是精团，绝不会是让你好受的东西，但是嘴上绝不肯示弱：“原来我这两位‘丈夫’是雌雄同体啊？和你们同床共枕多年都不知道确实是我疏忽了，不过我看两位既然可以当爹又当妈，那何必还找我这个低贱的人打下手呢，不是浪费时间吗？”

 

魔龙们却不以为忤，只是笑着亲了亲你的唇角：“不，这是给你的特别复习课。承担母亲的光荣责任的只有你才行，这一课必须得学好了。”

 

紧接着他们就从你体内拔了出来，然后摸出假阳具和肛塞给你扣上。魔龙把黄玫瑰别在你的耳畔，随后他们慢条斯理地穿上衣服，出门离开。

 

你手脚瘫软地倒在床上，大口地喘息着，嫌恶地去拔假阳具，那两个小道具竟然意外地好拔而没有施法，但你用手指想要抠出那些挤压在你体内的圆球却怎么也做不到——实在是太深了。你这才明白为什么他们没给你带贞操锁——他们压根不担心你能排出来。

 

小腹内传来隐约的热度，就像有什么在灼烧着你的子宫和内脏，虽然并不到伤热的温度，但却让你觉得有点难熬，被调教得过头的身体就如同吞入了炙热的阳具那样，被刺激得开始自发地流水，你不禁颤抖了一下。

 

你突然想起以前看到的那些被拖去乱葬岗丢弃的奴仆尸体，魔龙他们并非你只能让你这一个女性怀孕，只是其他女奴都没有你命硬，不是没怀孕就被玩死了，或者是孕期顶不住一尸两命……

 

冒险生涯锻炼出的强健体魄和顽强的精神，没想到竟成了你的枷锁——魔龙们如此热衷于折磨你，多年来热情有增无减，怕也是因为从没见过你这样的硬骨头吧。

 

只是这一次究竟又是什么见鬼的手段？

 

热浪掀起的情潮席卷了你的身心，你整个脑袋栽进枕头里，被别在耳边的玫瑰花砸了下来，你嫌恶地把它狠狠摔在地上。

 

太恨了……

 

为什么遭受了这么多的折磨的你还没有死去呢？人们总说折磨意味着将来的收获，可你又收获了什么呢？只有虚幻的幸福破灭后更多的折磨罢了。

 

你呜咽出声。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终章稍晚时候发布


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你终于再一次……触碰到光了。

_**终章 Final** _

 

你从炙热的半梦半醒间回过神来，努力地看向窗外，这跟银蓝家里一模一样的卧室让你能看到窗外的花园景色，只不过这花园不再是银蓝家里那温馨漂亮百花齐放的小院子，而是利用天坑里投下来的，对于地底世界绝无仅有的微弱阳光打造的地下花园。

 

花园里盛放着的也不是黄玫瑰，而是嶙峋可怖的块根植物，藤蔓的叶子也如地下般漆黑，花朵则舍弃了地上植物会有的鲜妍色彩，全是不起眼的黑白小块，只靠糜烂的甜香吸引视力不好的蝙蝠。

 

你恍惚记起来，当初自己就是一脚踩空掉进了天坑，直接砸在魔龙家的花园里……

 

怎么这么多年来都没发现银蓝的花园有种熟悉的感觉呢？你苦笑起来，果真是被淫欲毒坏了脑子，已经无法分清现实和虚幻了。

 

这样孱弱的身体，甚至已经无力杀死一只生着獠牙的魔猪了，即便能脱出生天，你也不禁怀疑自己是否还能过上正常人的生活？

 

你慢慢挪下了床，魔龙们并没有用铁链将你锁起来，他们很自信你已经跑不出去了。你一边走，情液就一边沿着你的腿根流下来，在地上积成一道暧昧的水迹。

 

你随手抓了件外套披在身上，一爬一滚地朝花园走去。腹中的卵压着你的内脏，还在持续地发热，伴随着步调一坠一坠地闷疼，但还在你可以忍受的范围内。

 

你知道很快你就会因为隐秘处被炙烤和摩擦着再度丧失理智，成为一个只会浪叫发情的荡妇，这多半就是魔龙们想要达到的目的——每次他们折磨到你自己跪下来主动含住他们的阳具，才心满意足。

 

在那之前你必须做点什么……对……一定得做点什么。

 

你摸了摸自己的脸颊，上面冰凉的都是你的泪。

 

既然他们要享受幻梦破裂后你的绝望，那你偏不让他们如愿。

 

从头到尾并没有人真挚地爱过你，你至始至终都是一个人。

 

你早就没了家人才投身武术协会做了学徒，成为云游四海的冒险者；朋友们大多都是每次委托后就分流四散，而如今你失踪已经接近七年，估计还记挂着你的朋友也当你已经死了；而你又此身近乎于毁灭，即便逃得出也难说活下去了。

 

你原先一直顾忌自己的性命，宁可委曲求全以找到逃脱的办法，但如今大梦初醒的你——

 

已经到了绝路，没有什么牵挂，也没有什么顾虑的了。

 

你一路走着，耳畔不时传来其他奴隶和家仆们的声音：“怎么？她又怀孕了？”、“真像个母猪！”、“你看她身材肿成那样，我不知道主人喜欢她哪里？”、“也许是喜欢她特别有心计吧，玩得一手好欲擒故纵。”、“她除了肚子还有什么长处？”

 

他们肆意地对你指指点点，可又惧怕着魔龙们降罪和你的反击并不会动手动脚，于是他们选择不克制音量，希冀靠嘴皮子来击垮你。若是话语能化成刀剑，这么些年下来你怕是早已被捅成了松糕。

 

要是哪怕早一天，你都会觉得这群没了膝盖的软骨头家伙面目可憎，像苍蝇一样嗡嗡嗡地烦人，但此时此刻，你只觉得这群都是可怜人罢了。

 

曾经见过大海和天空的天鹅，何必和一开始就居于污秽泥沼中的蛤蟆计较呢。

 

他们永远不会了解翱翔的滋味，自然也无法明白你失去了什么，而失去的代价又是所谓的“主人的宠爱”不能等价的。

 

你跌跌撞撞地走着，终于绕过宴会厅和回廊，走到了花园里。

 

腹内的烧灼感越来越强了，脚下又淅淅沥沥积了一滩水，你扶着围栏，艰难地坐下来。

 

你突然觉得自己刚才的毅然决然有点可笑，鱼死网破的决心是有了，但是操作方法你一无所知，只是满肚子气地不想待在刚才受虐的房间，所以一鼓作气地走到了花园。

 

不要说同归于尽了，就是你想要自杀也一时半会找不着刀，总不能在花园里捡起一块石头砸死自己吧？

 

更何况你连石头都扛不起来了。

 

你茫然地四下张望，天坑顶部吹来的凉风让你瑟瑟发抖，可小腹却依旧灼烧着，冷热夹击让你难以集中精神。你朦胧的眼睛没有目的扫视过庭院，看到了一丛玫瑰，以及掩映在花丛中的座椅。

 

你怀孕以后，很喜欢在庭院里晒太阳，银蓝怕你直晒在日光底下会中暑，就让下人搭了一架摇椅，引来爬藤玫瑰缠绕在上面，做成一顶小小的凉棚。

 

你午睡起来，总会慢慢踱步到花园里，捧着一本书躺在摇椅上细细品味，鼻尖传来玫瑰的芬芳。银蓝会在夕阳染红天空的时候回到家，悄悄走到你背后，捂住你的眼睛，等到你发出惊喜的叫声后才放开，然后像变戏法一样从他那包含各种可能的大衣口袋里，掏出今天给你的小惊喜。

 

或许是一包糖果，又或许是珠宝店里新款的首饰，也许是有趣的流行小说，更多的时候是一枝开得正好的黄玫瑰。

 

然后他会搀扶着你回房间，你们一起共进晚餐。

 

在你和他之间，时光总是平和宁静，没有伤害和风浪。

 

你的手从摇椅上滑过，触摸着那枝叶茂盛的藤蔓，你这才注意到，记忆里爬满凉棚的黄玫瑰，在地下世界也被染黑了——花瓣全都是妖冶的黑色，带着不祥的气息。

 

你忽然感觉手心一阵刺痛，猛然收手才发现手掌不小心被玫瑰的尖刺划伤了，沁出血珠来。

 

你苦笑并甩掉了血珠，正想嗅一嗅那黑色的玫瑰是否跟你记忆里一样带着清香的时候，你突然发现——自己被划破的伤口染上了黑色。

 

有一种轻微的麻痒感随着伤口慢慢扩散。你灵机一动，忙又摘了一朵花，揉搓花瓣逼出汁液滴在伤口上——更强烈的麻痹感沿着伤口向肌肉扩散，你几乎半个手掌都没了知觉，从手指尖到小臂一阵寒凉。

 

你突然想起女法师的笑谈：“……玫瑰不止是带刺，有的品种还带毒呢，所以千万要小心！”

 

你的嘴角绽出一个怨毒的笑，刚才还愁眼下最多只能自己去死，现在就有了同归于尽的方法。

 

你思索一下，忙摘下花瓣塞进嘴里，咀嚼出汁液，又把几片花瓣压在舌根底下。

 

几乎是刚做完这一切，你就又被突然涌上来的热浪击倒，脚一软跌坐在摇椅上。

 

腹部开始胀痛起来，而花穴的入口也开始一阵一阵的缩放，生产过5次的你自然很清楚，怕是要生了。

 

这次又是什么鬼东西？你前后两个门都在一张一合，你无力地抱着肚子躺在椅子上听天由命。

 

很奇怪，这一次痛感倒不是太强烈，难道是带毒的花麻痹了你的知觉吗？你只觉得情欲的浪潮比起痛感强烈太多，你的花穴入口在无声地叫嚣着爱抚，身体被刺激得不断流水，就跟失禁似的。

 

不……你确实是失禁了……你艰难地低下头，看到两腿之间有黄色的热流跟着情液一起涌出来。

 

你呆愣的时候，突然有一双生着鳞片的手爪抚上你的肩膀，紧接着又托起你的腋下将你抱起来，魔龙把你抱在怀里，固定成双腿大张的姿势，蛇人吻了吻你的唇角：“准备好了吗？重温一下当母亲的回忆吧。”

 

蜘蛛则腋下夹着一面镜子走了过来，将那全身镜摆在你面前。你还想说话，却被突然涌出的悸动一激，下身流出的水更多了。你在快感的泪水中看到自己红肿的蜜穴一张一合，有个白色的小圆卵在蜜穴的边缘探头探脑，你心里一紧，下意识地紧绷了肌肉，但是这却导致那玩意被你夹了回去。

 

魔龙的手拍拍你的臀部：“放轻松。”你则被夹回圆卵时摩擦到内壁的触感折磨得意乱情迷，你感到子宫里和后穴中的玩意挨挨挤挤地要往外冲，下意识地做出排泄的动作。

 

但那些圆形颗粒的数量似乎太多了，有些在外面的黏得又紧，反而阻碍了后来者想要出去，它们卡在你的肉壁里上下摩擦，不断地摩擦你那被调教得过于敏感的身体。

 

你胡乱地挥舞着手臂，想要抓住一个借力点。蛇人低下头和你唇齿相交，你下意识地咬伤了他，他的舌头却不管不顾地在你嘴里横冲直撞。

 

“加把劲哦。”蛇人终于放开你的时候，你气喘吁吁差点闭过气去。这时候终于有一个小圆卵从你的后穴掉出来了，啪叽一声沾着精液砸在地上，是个软壳的小蛇卵，外壳半透明，里面有指头大小黑点在蠕动着。

 

该死！在你体内的那些卵，都是活的！你被这个景象刺激得双目血红，奋力地踢起腿，试图把它们都排出去。

 

魔龙的手劲却很大，完全止住了你乱踢乱蹬的腿。蜘蛛则有点不满地“啧”了一声，朝蛇人打趣道：“竟然让你抢占了先机。”蛇人则笑着说：“小肚鸡肠，这样来说的话，你的儿子还比我的大呢！”蜘蛛听了这话也呵呵笑起来：“是我不对了。”说着他就低下头看着你：“也许我也该给心爱的妻子来一个鼓励的吻？”

 

你嫌恶地扭头想避开这只昆虫，但是舌根突然碰到了压在底下的花瓣，你心思电转，不再说话，但你一如既往的反抗则成功激起了蜘蛛的征服欲，他不管不顾地把你的脸扭过来，用带着利齿的嘴啃咬你，而你则不甘示弱地啃了回去。

 

当你瞥见他嘴角有血丝渗出来时，你在心底无声地冷笑。

 

但你还没来得及露出嘲讽的笑，蜜穴口终于掉出了东西。你一看几乎瞠目欲裂，那玩意比蛇卵更小，是一团一团小颗粒粘起来，组成鹌鹑蛋大小的卵块的暗红色圆球，而指甲盖大小的圆球中央，也和蛇卵一样，是……无数在里面蠕动着，破壳欲出的小蜘蛛！

 

你尖叫了一声，下意识地绷紧了脊背，感觉有什么东西在你的肌肉收缩下碎裂了，你慌张地低头，看到蜜穴里流出暗红色液体，同时还有某种小疙瘩一样的玩意在刮你的内壁。

 

你惊恐得浑身发抖，蜘蛛则不悦地低头，伸出那细长的手指在你的蜜穴里抠挖了一会儿，掏出一团被压碎的卵块，还有几只奄奄一息的小蜘蛛在他手心里虚弱地蹬腿。

 

你骇怕到了极点，整个人都为这难以言表的亵渎，狂乱，黑暗的景象所震慑，连尖叫的勇气都没有了，只呆呆地流下泪来。

 

蛇人似乎在你耳边说了什么，但是你的大脑完全无法将其理解为句子，你拼尽全身力气去抓挠固定你的魔龙，甚至不顾一切地用牙齿咬他的胳膊，魔龙被你咬出了血，但还是牢牢把持着你，嘴里还喃喃地念叨着什么。

 

你呆滞地看着他的嘴一张一合，仿佛有某种安抚的节奏在你心头敲响，你不由自主地安静了下来。

 

是强制镇定的法术吧。你慢慢从混沌中恢复了神智，冷笑一声。你的脚下已经积了一地零零散散的卵，这憎人的景象使你别过头去，魔龙却当你是还在害怕。安抚地摸了摸你的背，试图亲吻你。你看着他凑近的脸颊，心里一横，闭上眼睛搂住他的脖颈，主动吻了上去，然后重重地一咬。

 

魔龙吃痛，握着你腰部的手下意识地使劲，尖锐的爪子刮出了数道血痕。

 

你在他想要开口前讨好地伸出舌头舔了舔他的创口，魔龙一滞，停下动作只是握着你的手戒备着。

 

但你的武器本就不在手上，你绽出怨毒的微笑。恰在此时，因为你们的动作，凉棚上的玫瑰花纷纷扬扬地落了下来，凌乱如雨，一片花瓣挂在了魔龙的角上，你伸出舌头去舔他的角，魔龙又是一顿。

 

你灵巧地用舌头将那片花瓣卷进舌头里，然后再度探过头吻一旁红着眼睛的蜘蛛。蜘蛛被你这么一闹，脸色由阴转晴，气势柔和许多，揉搓起你的胸脯来，自然而然地嚼碎了那片被你送入他口中的花瓣。

 

魔龙和蛇人已经忍不住了，两人都解开了裤子，分别挺进了你的体内。

 

有几个还没来得及排出去的卵块被他们一顶，又顶进了你身体最深处，你被冲击感弄得低吟出声，诱惑得蛇人和魔龙争相和你接吻， 你却欲擒故纵地撇开头，把自己的脸埋在椅背上飘落的花瓣中，魔龙和蛇人早等不及了，一边抽动一边把你的头抬起来，也不顾你唇上还沾着花瓣，就和你交换了绵长的吻。

 

他们结束之后，蜘蛛的输精管又挺进来了，三个人没有给你休憩的时间，一起狂热地躁动起来。

 

你在情欲的热浪中随波逐流，如风中残烛般左右飘摇。

 

如果此时此刻你曾经的战友们看见挤在一起的你们四个，一定会觉得是淫祀吧，就像神娼和信徒之类的，你看着三人血红双眼映出的遍体鳞伤的自己，恍惚地想。

 

伴随着热潮慢慢在你全身铺开的，还有冰冷的麻痹感。

 

不知过了多久，或许是七年，又或许只是10分钟，你感到身体里魔龙他们的动作慢了下来，你极力抬起已经开始因为麻痹而感到沉重的眼皮，看到魔龙们脸色青黑，喘着粗气，双眼里的血丝浓得能盖住整颗眼球。

 

毒性发作了。你想要笑出来，但是张口却只剩下“啊——”的嘶哑声，你模糊的视线看到自己吐出来的舌头已经是深黑色了。

 

你用最后的力气将插入你的异种推开，他们似是手脚麻痹，即便你的力气并不大，也一把将他们推开了。

 

魔龙的手在空中挥了一下，但是没能抓到你。

 

你跌落在地上，用尽最后的力气朝前爬。

 

膝盖被玫瑰划伤，血涌了出来，但你此时此刻已经失去了触觉，只是凭着意志驱动身体。

 

庭院中间有光芒垂下，灰尘在阳光中飞舞。你一步一蹭地朝光源挪过去，不再看身后的魔龙、蛇人和蜘蛛。

 

原来已经天亮了啊。

 

你急不可待地伸出手去够那一束光，这在幽深的地底世界唯一能见到的光。

 

眼前的一切已经模糊不清，万物都被染上了温暖的昏黄，明明是旭日，看上去却像是夕阳。

 

这被黄色落日笼罩的庭院有着亲切又温暖的熟悉感，仿佛你和银蓝间的生活——

 

你就像寻常人家的妻子一样，坐在庭院里，虽然手上捧着书，但心思全不在这上面，只是怀着甜蜜的焦急，等待着那个人回来。

 

你爱的人有着银蓝色的发和如海一般深邃的眼，他会快步微笑着向你走来，而你则会满心喜悦地扑进他怀里——因为你知道他会接住你。

 

你们会共进晚餐，一起品尝时新的菜色；饭后他会在书房办一会儿工，而你则去看看孩子们；最后你们一起给孩子讲完睡前故事，回到卧室，在漫天的星光下，充满爱意地做爱。

 

那是属于你的平淡而珍贵的每一天。

 

你的手指浸在了从地上投下来的光里。

 

你感觉到了熟悉的温度和光辉。

 

你终于再一次……触碰到光了。

 

今天的阳光也很灿烂。你笑着在心底对自己说——

 

晚安。

 

\---------END-------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完，谢谢阅读。  
> 看完想必读者也能发现，其实本篇和蓝色幻梦分歧在于主人公是否逃出去，蓝是“If：成功逃出去了”，黄就是“If:如果主人公并没有跑出去呢？”，并以这个不同衍生出的另一篇故事。  
> 其实黄才是最初的原设，不过在动笔的时候因为某种……可以说是于心不忍的缘故，就选择了“逃脱成功”的if线，而舍弃了黄的设定。但这个设定始终在我脑子里萦绕，所以最后还是选择写出来（小声：其实这也算是另一种意义上的Happy ending嘛）。不过黄和蓝本就是一枝双生花，也无谓发表的先后，在我心里这两个if没有优劣之分，至于读者，则可以选择自己喜欢的故事就好。  
> 最后再次感谢看到这里的你。  
> thanks.ヽ(･ω･´ﾒ)


End file.
